Runaway Kunoichi
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura can't find anything else in Konoha and is hit with the reality that Sasuke will never love her and never come back so she leaves.Rated for safety. PEIN X SAKURA COMPLETE!
1. Laundry is Annoying

Me: OK! Here's a new fic I decided to make because I just read a fan fic about Sakura and Pein and I wanted to write a fic about them even though technically he is probably too old for her but hey! Its anime and love has no age!!!!! Enjoy!!! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters on the show. Pein may be a little OC….I really don't know how he acts and if you're trying not to attract attention then you probably wouldn't act all scary in public.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a strong willed person. She spent years training under the legendary sannin, Tsunade who is now the Hokage and was ecstatic when after two and a half years her best friend came home from training with Jiraiya, another sannin. But some scars couldn't be erased no matter how strong she came or how many times she and Ino snuck into a bar with fake ID and got drunk. Right now this same Sakura was sitting in the corner of her room crying. She may be strong but she was hiding her pain behind a fake smile. 

"I'll never be able to win your love or rescue you will I, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered to herself as she stood. "I guess if this place has nothing left to offer I'll just leave and become a missing-nin," Sakura whispered as she jumped out the window into the darkness with nothing but the weapons and clothes on her back/ leg (for weapons).

Sakura was nearing the border of Konoha and saw no sign of ninja. She was still crying but tried to wipe the tears away as she kept running into the darkness of night. From now on she'd be known as a missing-nin.

* * *

Name: Haruno Sakura former student of the fifth Hokage 

Former Village: Konoha

Former Rank: ANBU Captain

Current Rank: S-Class Missing-nin

Specialty: Genjutsu

Former Team: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi

Location: Unknown

Kill on sight.

* * *

Sakura read her Bingo Book page as she ate breakfast in a small coffee shop. The bell rang which meant someone entered but Sakura didn't care since it was a normal coffee shop. She kept looking at the most current picture that the Hokage had of her in the Bingo Book. Then, she flipped the page and saw-- 

"Excuse me ma'am, may I sit here?" a man asked as she nodded and looked at him.

"Hi, I'm… Sakura," Sakura answered trying to be cautious because she didn't know who was after her.

"You sound unsure," the man said as he rested his head on his hand.

"Well, I'm not really sure if I should be telling a complete stranger my name," Sakura replied.

"I'm Pein," The man, Pein answered.

"Nice to meet you, Pein," Sakura said as she looked at the page she was looking at before. "Wait a minute, y-y-you're the S-class missing-nin who's the L-Leader of the A-A-Akatsuki," Sakura stuttered out totally terrified now.

Pein laughed. "Yes, and? If you plan on fighting me I could kill you now," Pein said and she gulped.

"No, no, no! I wouldn't!" Sakura said as she flipped the page back to her picture and put it in his face as if bragging about an A+ on a paper. "See? Missing-nin too!" Sakura said hoping he wouldn't kill her.

"Hm, Haruno Sakura, eh? We've needed a medic-nin and since I ran into the strongest medics in the Hidden Villages it would be great if you'd join Akatsuki," Pein said smirking at her.

"Why not? I've got nothing to loose," Sakura said as he smirked and she followed him out of the coffee shop leaving a tip on the table for her coffee.

They arrived back at Akatsuki Base and Pein had this new aura about him. It demanded respect and he no longer was laughing. He had this scary look in his eyes and then they passed a very nervous blonde who Sakura recognized as Deidara. _He's probably scared of the Leader._ They went to the Leader's office and he sat down behind his desk.

"What other talents do you have besides being a medic-nin?" Pein asked in a calm non-threatening tone.

"I specialize in Genjutsu, I could break the wall with one finger, and can use a lot of jutsus that most of Konoha doesn't even know," Sakura said and he smirked showing his approval.

"Welcome, Haruno Sakura, to the Akatsuki," Pein said as he threw her a cloak, hat, purple nail polish, and a ring with the kanji cherry blossom in it. Sakura bowed in respect and silently thanked him for not killing her and giving her a place to go.

"Um…Sir, where will I sleep?" Sakura timidly asked.

"No need for the sir. You can either call me Pein-sama. None of the others call me by my name so just to make sure they don't think I'm giving you the royal treatment use the –sama around them but I don't really care what you call me when it's just us talking and you can choose a room to share with one of the guys. I'm sure you know who most of them are?" Pein asked as she nodded. Sakura contemplated things.

Itachi was a definite no, no for obvious reasons that he slaughtered his whole clan and she was pretty much scared of him. Kisame looked like a shark and she was afraid of his sword, Samehada so not with Kisame. Hidan might 'accidentally' sacrifice her to his god, Jashen-sama so she definitely would not sleep in his room. She thought of the others and decided.

"Um…Pein-kun, can I sleep in your room if it's not too much to ask?" Sakura asked as she timidly looked at the floor and blushed. _God, I just asked the Leader of the Akatsuki if I could sleep with him!!! (Not romantically) That's so embarrassing!!!!_

"Sure, and can I call you Sakura-chan?" Pein asked.

"H-H-Hai," Sakura said nervously as she found her feet very interesting.

"Come, let's go meet the others," Pein said as he started to walk out of the room and Sakura quietly followed putting her cloak and ring on as they walked to the living room where they all were bickering about something. Kakazu and Hidan were playing video games for money as Hidan yelled a few profanities. Itachi was reading a book. Sasori and Deidara were bickering about art while Tobi tried to get his Deidara-sempai to follow him to look at something. Kisame was listening to his CD player. _Maybe he's listening to baby Balooga? __**Ooh!!! Burn!!! I'm rubbing off on you!!! **_Sakura smirked at the thought. And Zetsu was staring hungrily at Tobi who was oblivious. Pein made a coughing noise and all the members stopped what they were doing and turned towards him.

"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura, She has just joined Akatsuki. Treat her as an equal," Pein said as he pushed the stunned and a little bit scared girl forward and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry."

Sakura gulped and stepped forward. "Um…hi," Sakura said nervously as Sasori glared at her and she looked down because she knew why he was glaring at him. _Maybe I should apologize for almost killing him…_

"Hi, Sakura-san!!!! I'm Deidara, yeah," the blonde haired teen said trying to loosen up the mood.

"Hi, Deidara-san, it's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said politely. Sakura cautiously sat down on the couch next to the bomb artist and puppeteer and saw Pein leave her there to talk with the rest of the criminals.

"Who would've thought that you would've become a missing-nin and joined Akatsuki, pinky," Kisame said smirking. "I mean, we've only been after your best friend since you two were 12 or 13," Kisame pointed out.

"Please don't call me pinky," Sakura said and he smirked towards her.

"Why not, pinky?" Kisame asked trying to get on her nerves.

"Hey, Kisame-san, are you by any chance listening to Baby Balooga right now?" Sakura asked as he growled and the rest of the Akatsuki laughed except the ever stoic Itachi.

"Why you little--!" Kisame was trying so hard not to break her neck and was failing miserably. He tackled her to the ground and she gasped in surprise.

"Now, now, Kisame-san, I didn't react this way when you wouldn't stop calling me pinky so why are you acting this way?" Sakura began in a calm bored tone even though she was being pinned down by someone twice her weight. Then she continued in a baby kind of mocking voice. "Oh, did I hurt your little ego?"

"Pinky, watch what you say," Kisame said as he got up and glared at her. Then, he helped her up and gave an evil smirk. _He's planning something._ Sakura thought as she narrowed her eyes. She fully stood up and he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Lemme go!!!!" Sakura said pounding on his back. He walked down a few hallways and the rest of the Akatsuki came following (except Leader). She couldn't see where they were but noticed he stopped moving and saw instead of carpet tile on the floor and the amused looks of the Akatsuki. She glared at them and they looked away. She felt herself be thrown and in no time was sinking to the bottom of a pool with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face while holding her breath. She started to swim up to the top and took a big breath once she did and glared at Kisame who was now, along with the others…even Itachi this time (surprisingly enough), laughing at her. She growled.

"OK, can some help me out?" Sakura asked as Kisame gave her his hand. She grabbed it and decided against her evil thoughts to pull him in and got out of the pool. "I'm going to Pein-sama's office," Sakura said and they all gaped at her. "What?"

"You…You just called him by his name, yeah," Deidara said as she shrugged and walked to his office admiring the art work on the wall. She came to his door and heard a muffled 'Enter.' She entered and he looked at her drenched form and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Sakura said. "Hey, Pein-kun, do you have any clothes I can borrow and a washer and drier?" Sakura asked feeling less nervous around him. He nodded. She followed him to what looked like a laundry room that has never been touched and pointed to a rack of kimonos and kunoichi clothes and then the washer and drier. "Err, does anyone wash their clothes?" Sakura asked as he sighed and shook his head no. "OK, I take it upon myself to do everyone's laundry!!!!" Sakura chirped as Pein sweatdropped. "Now, I need you to bring me all your dirty clothes, pretty please and I will go and get them to give me their dirty clothes as well!" Sakura said as he nodded. Akatsuki usually didn't care because they would get dirty again with blood but since she would clean the clothes at least everyone would smell better. Pein went to his room and got all of the clothes off of the floor, dresser, and off of other things and put them in the clothes hamper and walked to the laundry room. When he got there he saw all the Akatsuki with all of their clothes and their cloaks standing their as they set their hampers down too and left.

"Need help, Sakura-chan?" Pein asked as he set his clothes down too.

"Nope, go do whatever the Leader of the most feared organization does," Sakura said as he shrugged and left.

Sakura's POV

I started the first load of laundry and got out an ironing board and iron along with a spritz bottle of water so I could iron the clothes…after they finished washing and drying and there was A LOT of clothes!!!!! About thirty minutes later I was asleep on the floor and heard the buzzer go off and put the wet clothes in the drier and put another load into the washing machine and tried to relax. I decided to make some baskets so they could get their clean clothes when I finished washing them n' stuff. After I finished the first two baskets that had Deidara and Leader on them the drier went off. I got the clothes out and ironed them and put them into ten piled one for every member of the Akatsuki including me. I repeated the process and finished all the baskets and put the clothes and cloaks into the baskets. Fortunately, the cloaks had each members name on the inside collar.

After ten consecutive hours of laundry I felt exhausted. I felt worse than after battles, near death experiences, and when I drain almost all of my chakra. Now, I was hungry so I walked towards the kitchen with frizzy hair and slouched over with bags in my eyes. I looked like crap but at least I had clean clothes and a clean cape on! I walked into the kitchen to see that it was morning and I also saw all the guys except Pein-kun in here. They all were drinking coffee and looked up and almost spit it out when they saw me. The nerve of some people!

Normal POV

"Err…Sakura-san, what happened to you? You like you were raped, yeah," Deidara said as he got a stupid notion. "(gasp) Did Leader-sama rape you, yeah?" Deidara asked as the other guys thought the same thing and looked over to Sakura for answers.

"No, I just finished everyone's laundry and it's exhausting," Sakura said as everyone visibly relaxed. Sakura poured herself a cup of coffee as Pein walked in. Pein looked over to her and glared at all of the men.

"Who did that to her?" Pein asked like an overprotective boyfriend.

"Pein-sama, I was up doing laundry," Sakura said as she yawned.

"Then why won't you go to bed," Pein said more as an order than a suggestion.

"Err, Leader-sama, yeah? Whose room will she sleep in?' Deidara asked.

"Mine," Pein replied. All their mouths dropped open. Sakura yawned again and went to Pein's room. Pein followed her. She went to his bed and he flashed and sat on the other side of the bed. She just lay down with her head on his lap as he played with her hair and she fell asleep.

* * *

Name: Haruno Sakura 

Former Village: Konoha

Former Rank: ANBU Captain

Current Rank: S-Class Missing-nin

Specialty: Genjutsu

Former Team: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzamaki Naruto, and Hatake Kakashi

Location: Unknown

Accompanied by: Akatsuki

Kill on sight.

* * *

Well? How'd ya like? My first Pein x Sakura fan fic! Please tell me how it was!!!!!!! 


	2. Games

Sakura: I became a criminal because of Sasuke-kun.

Me: Yes.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha…how dare you!!!!!! You ruined my life…actually it's not so bad. Pein-kun's really nice to me. Right, Pein-kun?

Pein: Of course, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Pein-kun, can you say the disclaimer.

Me: I don't think-

Pein: Shut up.

Me: H-H-Hai.

Pein: DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters. Why does your pen name have Deidara's name in it? He's one of the weakest members. It should be something like Ita-kunsgirl.

Me: I like Deidara! Now on with the story!!!!!

* * *

Sakura awoke with Pein still playing with her hair. She was still a little tired so she closed her eyes and just lay there on Pein. He knew she was awake. Any good ninja would know if she woke up or not and Pein was no ordinary ninja. He was the Leader of the most feared gang of S-Class criminals. Sakura finally sat up straight and Pein stopped playing with her hair. 

"What time is it, Pein-kun?" Sakura asked.

"3 in the afternoon," Pein answered just as Sakura stomach growled quite loudly. She blushed. "Hungry, flower?" Pein whispered into her ear like a secret. She nodded. "Let's go to the kitchen."

When they arrived into the kitchen they saw Kisame and Deidara trying to cook and the other guys looked famished. "Oops," Kisame said.

"Did you two burn the food again?" Kakazu asked quite annoyed by this.

"Let me cook," Sakura said thinking these guys were great in battles but knew nothing of cooking. Sakura took over the stove and looked at what they were making. "What were you guys making?" Sakura asked.

"Fish," came Kisame's reply.

"It looks like burnt eggs," Sakura said. "What do you guys want?"

"Can you make a decent hamburger, yeah? We haven't had one of those in months because the last one to make them which was Itachi burnt them to a crisp, yeah," Deidara said as Sakura nodded and found meat patties in the freezer and began to defrost them. After they defrosted Sakura started to cook them and get condiments out.

"What do you like on your hamburgers and where are the hamburger buns?" Sakura

"They're actually so hungry they'll take whatever you put on the burger and the buns are over there," Pein said pointed at the pantry as Sakura smiled really brightly and ran over there and got the buns and put all the hamburgers on a bun and put the condiments on them and handed a plate to everyone who ate it very fast. She even caught a glimpse of Deidara having to hold the burger with the tips of his fingers because the mouths in his hands were trying to eat it.

"That was a good burger, Sakura-san, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, guys. My parents were never really home so I had to learn to cook," Sakura said while she thought of some memories.

"What happened to your family because if you killed them we would've known about you becoming a missing-nin sooner," Pein said.

"My dad killed my mom and almost killed me. I don't know where he is but I definitely never want to find out," Sakura finished sadly.

"Hey, Sakura-san, let's go train! I want to see how well you fight, yeah," Deidara said as she followed him to the training grounds. She was glad she chose kunoichi clothes over a kimono now. She pulled on her gloves and got in a battle stance. Deidara just stood there as everyone else sat down on the ground getting ready to watch the fight. "Ready?"

"Of course," Sakura replied confidently.

Deidara threw shuriken at her as he got a bird ready so he could fly! Sakura dodged the shuriken and saw him go up on the bird and get a bomb ready. Sakura took a kunai that was dipped in poison and put an explosive tag on it. She threw it at him and he dodged it so she did some hand signs and said 'Kai.' It blew up and Deidara came tumbling towards the ground. He seemed shocked that she thought ahead like that. Sakura did a few hand signs so fast that Itachi's sharingan couldn't even follow them.

"Shadow Possession no jutsu!" Sakura said as her shadow went and trapped Deidara. She has great chakra control so she could easily learn bloodline limits and she learned that one from Shikamaru. She smirked as she made him stand up.

_Hm…what should I do to make me win this battle?_

_**Hm…make him do something embarrassing!!!!**_

_We're sparring…I wouldn't do that…_

_**Just do it or seduce him!**_

While Sakura was fighting with Inner Deidara sent a bird over to her even though he couldn't move he could make a bird fly over to her. It perched on her shoulder and she didn't notice. It took every ounce of strength he had to put his hands in the position to blow it up. He said 'Kai!' and Sakura flew back because of the explosion. She landed on her feet and went with the seduction idea. She slowly got up and did hand signs and turned in a blonde haired girl with blue eyes like Deidara with boobs as big as Tsunade's and looked around twenty. She was wearing a small skirt that showed her thighs and a halter top that showed her cleavage. She was also wearing stilettos. She strutted over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him while licking his neck in a sexy manor. Everyone else was jealous. She felt a bulge in his pants and smirked. Making a man who probably hasn't had sex in a very long time want sex isn't that hard even though she's still a virgin herself. She stealthily took a poison needle and stabbed him in the back and poofed back to her original form. Hi's breathing was getting heavier and he sunk down until he was standing on his knee.

"Do I win or will I have to wait until you pass out to remove the poison?" Sakura asked.

"You—win!" Deidara said as he lay down. Sakura went over to him and easily removed all of the poison.

"There," Sakura said as she helped him up.

"You know how to get to a guy, yeah," Deidara said.

"You probably haven't had sex in a LONG time because Pein-sama probably wouldn't let just any woman here so I used that against you," Sakura explained.

"Err…yeah," Deidara said.

"Wow, you're smart using something like that against the Akatsuki's player," Kisame remarked. Sakura gave him a confused look. "Oh, so you're innocent," Kisame said smirking.

"All the more fun, yeah," Deidara said as they got next to her and she blushed.

"Guys, maybe you shouldn't be trying to get her in bed," Pein pointed out as Sakura glared at Kisame and Deidara.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she punched Deidara in the face and elbowed Kisame in the gut. They both flew back about twenty feet.

"Leader-sama, yeah!!!!!" Deidara yelled in pain. "Why'd you have to say that, yeah?"

"Idiot," Pein replied.

"It's not his fault that you're an idiot and tried that," Sakura said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, yeah?" Deidara said/asked.

"You better be," Sakura said as she just remembered something. "Oh, I finished the laundry and made everyone a basket to put your clean clothes in after every time I do your laundry!"

"Wow…you cook, do laundry, and fight. What can't you do, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Get a boyfriend," Sakura mumbled but Deidara still heard her.

"What'd you say, yeah? Did you say you couldn't get a boyfriend? Wow, who would've thought," Deidara said smirking. "So…you want to be my girlfriend, yeah?"

"No, why would she be your girlfriend when she's mine?" Pein asked as he put an arm around her waist in a protective manor as she blushed by the closeness and his comment. "So…will you be my girlfriend?" Pein whispered into her ear and she felt his hot breath on her and shivered.

"Y-Yes," Sakura answered knowing she already held some feelings for him. He smirked and kissed her on the cheek and she blushed even more while the rest of the Akatsuki all stared in bewilderment and shock. Sakura then got an idea. "Hey, let's play a game!!!"

"What kind of game?" Kisame asked.

"What kind do you want to play?" Sakura asked.

"Drinking game," Kisame answered.

"Eating human game," Zetsu said giving Sakura a hungry look as she stepped to the side.

"Sacrificing game," Hidan said.

"Betting game," Kakazu said.

"Blowing up game," Deidara said.

"Staring contest," Itachi said.

"Tobi wants to play a board game!" Tobi chirped.

"Puppets," Sasori said calmly.

"You guys don't agree on anything do you?" Sakura asked.

"Well…there is one thing," Kisame said with a smirk as all the other guys minus Pein smirked. Pein just glared at the guys.

"Oh? What game?" Sakura asked.

"Promise you'll play?" Sasori asked.

"You guys are acting like children. Fine, I promise now what is the game?" The innocent Sakura asked.

"Strip poker," Kisame said with a smirk as Sakura's face dropped.

"WHAT?!!!? NO WAY!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"You did promise you'd play the game," Sasori said smirking.

"You-I-But-Agh!!!! Fine," Sakura said at a loss for words. "Pein-sama, you're playing too," Sakura said and he sighed and nodded. This was probably the only person who was allowed to tell him what to do.

They have been playing the game for about ten minutes and Sakura was wondering if most of the guys plotted against her just to see her naked because she was loosing…_badly_. It didn't help that Itachi had sharingan which made her feel small and might have a key in her loosing. The only guy who actually seemed not to be plotting against her was Pein. She was sitting in his lap and all she had on was a bra and underwear. All the guys had at least had to take their cloaks off and she was blushing at the majority of guys that had to discard their shirts. Every single one of them had _at least_ a six pack. She was blushing like mad. She especially blushed when Pein had to take his shirt off. She thought he had the sexiest body and she was leaning against it! Hidan noticed her blush and smirked.

"You like?" Hidan asked her as he flexed his muscles and she blushed even more and tried to glare at him. It wasn't working and all the guys were smirking now. She now wasn't blushing because of their hotness but because of her embarrassment of being caught twice just staring at someone's abs and couldn't stop blushing. She made a soft "Eep' noise and turned her head and laid it on Pein's chest like a little child would do if they were scared or nervous about meeting someone. The guys laughed except for Itachi who just 'Hn-ed.' She slowly looked at them and they were smirking.

_They enjoy embarrassing me!_

_**No duh! They're criminals! They also enjoy watching someone cry out in pain.**_

_Once again you're not helping._

_**Not suppose to. I'm just suppose to make sure you make the better choice.**_

_Better choice? You think the better choice is violence or sex._

_**Exactly. You have to be bold.**_

_Go away. I'm gonna get back to the game._

Sakura sighed and picked up her cards. Full house. She could work with that. She gave the other guys a poker face and raised a brow silently asking them to make a move. Everyone finished picking up cards and she hoped that she didn't loose this round and the other guys were hoping she would because she only had a bra and underwear on now. _OK, if I loose I'll take the bra off because then I can cross my arms over my chest and they couldn't see or I could choose the underwear because I'm sitting in Pein-kun's lap so that would cover me up but he might be able to see and we're not that far in our relationship and I am sitting on him so it would look and feel really wrong._

"Full house," Sakura said as she put her cards down and Itachi gave her a triumphant smirk.

"4 of a kind," Itachi said laying down 4 kings and 1 queen. (AN: I don't know much but doesn't that beat a full house? Tell me if it doesn't) The rest of the guys groaned in defeat as everyone took off something except Sakura. She blushed and they all smirked at her.

"You know if you get it over with it won't be so bad," Sasori said.

"Oh right because I've always wanted to get naked in front of guys that I once tried to kill," Sakura said in sarcasm as she slowly unlatched the back of her bra. She let her bra fall to her lap and all the guys got nose bleeds. She glared at all of them.

"OK, you would've never thought that you had such big breast under even a bra," Sasori pointed out as everyone else nodded.

"What are you a C cup, yeah?" Deidara asked as she scoffed. Pein glared at the rest of his idiotic gang of horny criminals and this game wasn't helping that fact.

"For your info I am a C cup and stop looking at me before I punch you!" Sakura threatened as she crossed her arms over her chest. Deidara smirked.

"I'd love it if you'd come over here," Deidara antagonized. Sakura glared at him for a very long time until Pein coughed to get their attention.

"I think this game is pretty much over since Sakura doesn't have much else to take off," Pein said as Sakura gave him a very thankful look.

"Sure," Kisame said as him and the rest of the guys got the clothes they had to take off and put them on and while they had their backs turned Sakura grabbed the bra and tried to put it on.

"Stupid bra…next time I'm wearing a sports bra," Sakura mumbled.

"Here, let me help," Pein said as he latched the hooks on the bra and her cheeks found a new shade of red. "Better?"

"Th-Th-Thank you, Pein-sama," Sakura said as she blushed like Hinata.

"Wow," the rest of the Akatsuki said in unison. Sakura glared at them and they left. Pein helped Sakura up and she found the rest of her clothes which she ended up throwing at most of the Akatsuki for their perverted comments. Sakura got dressed and followed Pein to his bedroom.

Sakura and Pein lay on his bed just looking up at the ceiling. Pein occasionally slid glances at Sakura obviously contemplating something. Pein rolled over and pinned Sakura under him. She looked shocked but said nothing. Pein leaned over and kissed her passionately. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give him entrance. They fought for dominance with each other's tongues when he went for her shirt and started to pull it over her head. She gasped and pulled away.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I'm just not ready," Sakura said nervously as he nodded. He bent closer to her until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Tell me when your ready, my flower," Pein said as they both got up and went to the living room.

"Oh um…Pein-sama, I forgot to ask you who my partner was," Sakura said as he thought for a minute.

"Well, since Unknown died you can be my partner. Is that OK with you?" Pein asked as she blushed.

"Y-Yes," Sakura said._ God, stop stuttering! He'll think you're a schoolgirl or something!_

"Guys, you all have missions or things I'm sending you to do," Pein said and as he saw everyone's eyes on him he continued. "Itachi and Kisame go get the nine tails. Kakazu and Hidan go grocery shopping. No complaining. Sasori and Deidara go get weapons like kunai, shurikens and for you Deidara, clay. Zetsu and Tobi go kill this man," Pein said handing them a picture as the said people exited the room leaving Sakura and him. "Sakura, I have paper work to do. You can relax and watch TV if you want," Pein said as she nodded and sat down on the couch. _Wow, he's more focused then Tsunade-sama was. I'd find her asleep on the job._

Sakura flipped through channels until she landed on her favorite soap opera. Half way through the movie Sakura was crying and found the tissues. She was crying so hard and she didn't even hear the door open and see the rest of the Akatsuki enter and Pein come out of his office because she was so involved with the movie.

"You've got to be kidding me," she heard Kisame say and she looked over to see the Akatsuki looked at her strangely.

"What? It's a soap opera," Sakura said as she looked back at the TV because a dramatic scene. "No! Can't you see he cheated on you? Don't believe him, Sam!!!" Sakura yelled at the TV through more tears as the guys sweatdropped and anime fell backwards. (AN: I watch only one soap opera and it's called, General Hospital so I'll use that show as the soap opera she's watching)

* * *

How'd ya like it? I had writers block while writing this and then my mom was watchin a soap opera so I joined her and got some ideas. 


	3. Blue

Deidara: Unknown died, yeah?!!!? Why???

Pein: Deidara…shut up.

Deidara: Why'd Unknown die?!!!? What next? Itachi in girls clothes-never mind.

Itachi: What?

Pein: Itachi, why are you wearing girl's clothes?

Itachi: Sakura let me borrow them.

Pein: Why?

Itachi: Why do you keep referring to these clothes as 'girl's' clothes? She said I look better in this color.

Deidara: She tricked you, yeah. You look even girlier than me, yeah.

Itachi: You want to suffer tsukoyomi?

Deidara: Nope. You look…err…pretty.

Itachi: DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters. She also has no taste in men seeing as she chose Deidara who looks like a girl over me and my sexiness. She must be a lesbian.

DeiDei-kunsgirl: I'M NOT A LESBIAN!!!!! YOU THINK TOO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF AND PUT THAT DAMN TSUKOYOMI AWAY. DEIDARA IS H-O-T! Enjoy the story!

Deidara: Wow…PMSing much, yeah?

DeiDei-kunsgirl: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Itachi. Kisame. Did you get the nine tails?" Pein asked in a business like manor as he ignored the sobbing Sakura watching a soap opera. 

"NO!!! SAM, DON'T TESTIFY AGAINST HIM!!!!! YOU LOVE HIM!!!!" Sakura yelled at the TV.

'_Note to self: Never let Sakura watch a soap opera…again.' _Pein thought.

'_**Aw…you know you like her though.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**Your conscious. You've shoved me aside and haven't listened to me since you became a criminal! Shame on you'**_

'_Well, I had my reasons and I really don't need you now.'_

'_**Fine, be that way!' **_His conscious leaves.

'_Thank Kami-sama.'_

"Leader-sama, he has companions with him but is near Akatsuki Base. We couldn't get to him because one of his companions was Jiraiya the sannin and Hatake Kakashi," Itachi explained as Sakura turned the TV off and gave them her full attention.

"I can help! I'm stronger than them anyways," Sakura said.

"You sure?" Pein asked feeling his feelings get the better of him.

"Pein-sama, all due respect, but I didn't join Akatsuki to cook and clean all day like a house wife. I want some action!" Sakura exclaimed as she got up and fixed her headband that now had a scratch across the plate.

"You three will leave now," Pein said as Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura left.

They traveled in silence for a while until Itachi held his hand up and silently told Sakura that this was where the nine tails was. Sakura knew she'd be helping killing her best friend but didn't really care. They looked at the three shinobi and Sakura thought of something.

"Itachi, shouldn't they be in a four man cell?" Sakura whispered as he pointed above him to a ninja in the trees. Sakura instantly recognized him. _So the Konoha shinobi knew we were here. __**Just kick some butt! **__Hai, hai. _The shinobi in front of them disappeared and were instantly behind them. Sakura smirked. "Itachi, I've got Jiraiya and Shikamaru," Sakura said as the other shinobi jumped out of the tree.

Shikamaru aimed his shadow at her and she moved right out of the way before it touched her. Jiraiya summoned Gambunta. (AN: I think that's the Boss frog's name) Sakura did some hand seals really fast as Kisame and Itachi disappeared with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Cherry Blossom blades," Sakura whispered to the winds as cherry blossoms started falling and went towards Shikamaru and Jiraiya and started cutting through skin if they didn't dodge it.

"Sakura-san, why'd you join the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru lazily asked.

"Are you really gonna ask that question when you're about to die?" Sakura mockingly asked. Sakura caught Shikamaru in a genjutsu and quickly made him fall into unconsciousness. She smirked and looked to where Jiraiya _was_ standing and saw he disappeared but the huge frog was still there. Sakura did a few hand signs and summoned a huge slug. (AN: not the one Tsunade uses) She had the slug take care of the frog as she went to find the perv. "Found you, ero-sama," Sakura whispered just loud enough for him to hear and did a really powerful genjutsu as a side trick so he wouldn't notice the poison needle she threw at his pressure point in his neck. Sakura went to find Kisame and Itachi to find that they had a very angry Naruto as they tried to walk back to the base. Sakura sighed. "Oi, Naruto shut up before I hurt you." Naruto instantly shut up. They walked to Akatsuki Base which made the trip twice as long as before because they weren't jumping through the trees.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, why'd you join Akatsuki?" Naruto asked trying to sound his usual self even though he was now officially kidnapped and his best friend was in Akatsuki.

"I wanted to," Sakura answered.

"Well, I'm thirsty. Can I go to the river and get a drink?" Naruto asked trying to not ask why she wanted to.

"Be back in five minutes or I'll make sure Kisame goes and gets you the most violent way possible," Sakura said through gritted teeth. Naruto dashed off. A few minutes later they heard Naruto scream and went in the direction of the voice. What they saw was shocking but Sakura had no idea what it was or actually _who _it was.

"Itachi…it's Blue," Kisame said totally shocked.

"Naruto, I guess you can't handle seeing people in that state can you?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone as he glared at her. "Tch, I'm a medic-nin. I see people in WAY worse shape than this," Sakura said as Kisame picked her up and motioned for everyone to follow back to the Base.

"Ne, ne, Kisame?" Sakura asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"What?" Kisame asked as Naruto listened actually wondering how she could stand him. He's sadistic!

"Do you listen to music?" Sakura asked not really caring that Naruto was there.

"Yeah, why?" Kisame asked cautiously.

"Well, I think if you know these songs they fit you perfectly. Blue by Eiffel 65 or Baby Balooga," Sakura answered with a smirk as Kisame gave Blue to Itachi and grabbed his samehada. Sakura made an 'Eep' and started to run all the way back to the base with Kisame chasing her. Itachi shook his head in disapproval and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Gyaaah!!!!" Sakura yelled as Kisame kept chasing her.

Neither of them used chakra for reasons unknown to even them but without chakra you could tell that Kisame was faster and had more stamina since she was almost out of breath. Sakura saw the base and smiled in triumph. The rest of the Akatsuki must have heard her screaming and came outside with Pein in the front. They all held amused smirks and glints in their eyes. Sakura ran straight for Pein and got behind him while holding him as close to her as she could.

"Pein-sama, make Kisame stop chasing me!" Sakura whined as Itachi and Naruto came in sight. Naruto dared not cross Itachi so he stayed even if he was captive.

"Me? You're the one making jokes like baby Balooga and Blue," Kisame said as he got ready to swing his sword but Pein held his hand up and they both stopped whatever they were doing which in Sakura's case was hiding behind Pein and Kisame's was trying to get her away from Pein.

"Enough, Sakura apologize for making jokes and Kisame apologize for chasing her all the way back with samehada and for future reference I am neither either of your fathers or babysitter so try to refrain from acting like I am," Pein said as they both nodded.

"Kisame-san, I am sorry for the very rude but funny joke about your skin color," Sakura said as she stepped away from Pein and bowed in respect.

"And I'm sorry for chasing you here with my samehada and calling you big forehead pink haired bitch," Kisame said as her head shot up and she glared at him.

"You never said that!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh I didn't? Well, I must have been thinking it," Kisame said as she growled at him.

"Can we torture him?" Sakura asked as Pein shook his head no and she pouted.

"Leader-sama, we found Blue's body and she looks like she's still alive…barely," Itachi said as Pein looked over to Itachi and the body he was carrying as there were gasps heard among the Akatsuki since they've never seen her look that bad.

"I see. Take her and lay her on the couch," Pein said as everyone left and he grabbed onto Sakura's arm before she could go and Sakura looked to him in confusion. "Sakura…honey, can you help Blue?" Pein asked in a sweet voice and she nodded.

Sakura went in and looked at Blue as everyone called her and pushed her chakra through her system to see what was wrong and what she could do. "OK, Blue-sama has 3 broken ribs, a head concussion, chakra depletion so low that it's a miracle she's still alive even just barely," Sakura began and opened Blue's shut eyelids and looked at her eyes. "Looks like she was under some genjutsu and might still be under it," Sakura said as she released any possible genjutsu's Blue might have been under. "And…this is bad but one of her broken ribs has punctured a lung. I'll start working immediately. Can someone get me some cold towels?" Sakura asked as Tobi went to fetch the towels. Sakura worked on the worst first: repairing her lung so she didn't suffocate. Sakura started to concentrate and didn't even hear Tobi come back in with the towels. Eventually, she healed the lung and made sure Blue was breathing and there were no liquids in her lungs…just in case. I mean, she was found by the river. She then healed the broken ribs so that they wouldn't puncture her lung again. After that check she went to the head concussion which was easier to deal with. Sakura looked at her eyes once more and she looked more at peace then she was before she started to heal her. Sakura pushed chakra into her system so she didn't die from chakra depletion. Sakura checked for anymore scratches, bruises, or major injuries and found some on her upper thighs and shuddered. Being a kunoichi was hard especially since _that _could happen to you.

"She should be fine now. If there's a change in her personality since I never knew her would you please tell me," Sakura asked and they nodded. They soon saw movement and Blue groaned as she groggily woke up and stared at the Akatsuki and then her eyes fell on Sakura.

"Who's she?" Blue asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the medic-nin who aided you in your recovery and also the newest member of the Akatsuki," Sakura said as Blue nodded and sat up. She took in a shaky breath and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura is a very talented medic," Pein said as he gazed at Sakura and she blushed. Blue caught all of it.

"Pein-kun, can we go out…just the two of us?" Blue asked in a seductive jealous I'm not letting this medic take him voice. Sakura glared at Pein and Blue glared at her. Pein looked at both of them and had no clue what was going on. Deidara sighed knowing full well what was going on but not brave enough to say it aloud.

"-kun? She calls you –kun in front of them and I can't?" Sakura asked glaring at Pein even further.

"Ha, I guess I am more important to him," Blue said with a triumphant smirk.

"Really? Has he laid you?" Sakura asked as Blue paled.

"N-No," Blue said as Sakura smirked and she gasped. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM…BEFORE ME?!!!?" Blue yelled pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"No, but I was about to," Sakura said still smirking because basically that meant he wanted to but she didn't yet.

"Oh, I see, you're still a virgin. Can't let go of your innocence, huh?" Blue asked and Naruto was near fainting at the conversation his best friend was sharing with someone who now hates her guts about a guys TWICE HER AGE!!!!!!!!!!

"I-I-I'm not a virgin! What are you talking about?" Sakura said nervously since probably she and Naruto were the only virgins there.

"Oh? Then go do it with one of them and if they say you're a virgin because I know it will hurt then I'll believe you," Blue said smirking and Sakura smirked back.

"OK, sure, I'll go do it with Pein-sama," Sakura said as Blue paled and glared at her.

"No, you won't! I will first!" Blue yelled as she got up and raced Sakura to Pein. Sakura grabbed one of his arms and Blue had the other while glaring at each other and Pein looked to the others for some kind of help to get these women off of him. The guys whistled and looked away as if suddenly interested in the ceiling. Sakura and Blue looked like they were about to rip off each other's heads while Naruto was trying to sneak out of the Base without being caught but Itachi caught him and threatened to use his sharingan.

"Blue, Sakura, why won't you two calm down and talk things out," Pein suggested but the grip on his arms suddenly tightened. He sighed and picked both of them up and threw them over his shoulder while walking away with two screaming, hitting, and kicking women on his back, He got to a door and opened it with his foot and put Blue and Sakura in it and closed the door while locking it. "You two will stay in there until you can get along." He was met by the girls jumping at the door and trying to claw their way out. He sighed. He'd need 24 hour day surveillance on them.

"Let us out of here!" Sakura yelled. Yes, they could all hear each other perfectly but when you're stuck in a room with your self proclaimed rival and not allowed to come out until you two are at peace and it's just one room with one bed you'd get angry too.

"What do we do? He's not going to let us out of here until we get along," Blue said as they both sat on the floor.

"We could….try to be friends?" Sakura asked and she nodded.

"Let's gossip," Blue said smirking.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Kisame and Itachi are outside the door making sure we don't escape so let's make up stuff about them so they'll let us out," Blue whispered and them she thought of something to say. "Hey, guess what, Sakura."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I heard that Itachi and Kisame fuck every night!" Blue said as Sakura's eyes got wide.

"Well, it does seem logical. I mean they are partners and Kisame seems to be the only one to be able to stand Itachi being so stoic and cold," Sakura said and now they were both convinced that this rumor they just made up was true as they heard talking outside.

"- kill them," Kisame said.

"Kisame, keep your emotions in check. We were told not to open the door," Itachi replied and the girls made a very exaggerated sigh and fell on their back since their plan wasn't working.

"BABY BALOOGA IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!!!! SWIMS SO WIDE AND HE SWIMS SO DEEP!!!!!!" Sakura yelled/sang as loud as she could.

"I'M AN EMO KID, NON-COMFORMING AS CAN BE. YOU'D BE NON-COMFORMING TOO IF YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME. I HAVE PAINT ON MY NAILS AND MAKE-UP ON MY FACE. I'M ALMOST EMO ENOUGH TO START SHAVING MY LEGS. CAUSE I FEEL REAL DEEP WHEN I'M DRESSING IN DRAG. I CALL IT FREEDOM OF EXPRESSION MOST JUST CALL ME A FAG. CAUSE THEIR DUDES LOOK LIKE CHICKS, THEIR CHICKS LOOK LIKE DIKES CAUSE EMO IS ONE STEP BELOW TRANSVESTITE!!!" Blue sang referring to Itachi.

"YO LISTEN UP: HERE'S A STORY ABOUT A LITTLE GUY THAT LIVES IN A BLUE WORLD AND ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT AND EVERYTHING HE SEES IS JUST BLUE LIKE HIM INSIDE AND OUTSIDE. BLUE HIS HOUSE WITH A BLUE LITTLE WINDOW AND A BLUE CORVETTE AND EVERYTHING IS BLUE FOR HIM. AND HIMSELF AND EVERYBODY AROUND CAUSE HE AIN'T GOT NOBODY TO LISTEN!!!"

"Let's get leader-sama to get someone else to watch the door, Itachi," Kisame said as Itachi left Kisame there while he went to get someone else to watch the door. Itachi came back and Sakura and Blue listened closely to find out who was watching them so they could find a song to fit them.

"SASORI-DANNA!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS, YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled as Sakura and Blue smirked.

"You go, Blue," Sakura said smirking.

"DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. SO NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER OR WHO YOU GONNA LOVE BY YOUR LOVER. LOVE PUT ME WISE TO HER LOVE IN DISGUISE. SHE HAD THE BODY OF A VENUS LORD, IMAGINE MY SURPRISE. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY," Blue sang/ yelled.

"BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN," Sakura responded

"LET ME TAKE A PEAK DEAR," Blue responded.

"BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN," Sakura sang back.

"DO ME, DO ME, DO ME ALL NIGHT," Blue sang/yelled.

"BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN," Sakura sang back while they both smirked hearing Deidara try to open the door and Sasori hold him back.

"TURN THE OTHER CHEAK DEAR," Blue sang.

"BABY LET ME FOLLOW YOU DOWN," Sakura responded.

"DO ME, DO ME, DO ME, SUE ME!" Blue sang.

"WHAT A FUNKY LADY! OH, SHE LIKE IT, LIKE IT, LIKE IT, LIKE IT. OH, HE WAS A LADY!!!!!" Sakura and Blue yelled at the same time.

"SAKURA!!!!! BLUE!!!!!!!! I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU, YEAH!!!!!" Deidara yelled angrily as Sakura and Blue broke out in a laughing fit.

"So Sakura, I guess we have a common goal: Make Akatsuki men's lives miserable. Let's be friends," Blue asked putting her hand out and Sakura nodded her hand and they both smiled but them thought back to the whole they both want the same guy thing.

"He's mine," Sakura said as she stood up and glared at Blue.

"Maybe you didn't get something clear. I've known him longer and call him Pein-kun in public. Does he allow you to do that?" Blue asked.

"It doesn't matter. I share the same room with him," Sakura said proudly.

"Well, so do I," Blue said as proud.

"It's late. I'm going to get the bed. You can have the floor," Sakura said as she started to walk towards the bed but got tackled to the ground.

"No, you don't," Blue responded on top of Sakura.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled at her and they heard voices.

"They're fighting again," Sasori said.

"Err…Sakura-san, yeah! Blue-san, yeah, can you please stop fighting?" Deidara asked.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Blue and Sakura yelled loudly as they started a catfight.

"He's mine!" Blue yelled as she punched Sakura in the mouth.

"No, mine!" Sakura said as she punched Blue into a wall and then Pein, Deidara, and Sasori came in and saw what a mess Blue and Sakura looked like. Sakura and Blue ran at each other not really noticing that people entered when Sasori grabbed onto Sakura and Deidara grabbed onto Blue. The girls started to struggle but didn't have enough chakra so they gave up and collapsed into the guys' arms.

"Can you two _please _at least act like you're getting along so we don't end up with two dead kunoichi?" Pein asked as they nodded. "Good, now why won't you two rest because you're not coming out of here until you two can talk without fighting?" Pein said as Sasori and Deidara let go of the girls seeing as they probably wouldn't try and pummel each other in the Leader's presence but once they let go the girls fell onto the ground and glared at Sasori and Deidara. The three guys left the room and Blue and Sakura heard guards change.

"Hidan and Kakazu are watching us now," Sakura informed as the two carelessly got into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Oi, wake up!" Kisame yelled at Sakura and Blue who woke up and glared at the whole Akatsuki. 

"Go away," Blue said and went back to hugging her 'pillow.'

"Seriously…too early," Sakura said as she went back to snuggling with Blue.

"You two obviously don't know what you look like," Kisame said trying to hold back a laugh.

"You two are hugging each other so close and it kind of looks wrong, yeah," Deidara said and that's when their eyes shot open and they pushed each other off of the bed and screamed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled to Blue.

"FUNNY, I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING!!!!!!" Blue yelled back as they glared at each other.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES?!!!?" Hidan asked and he looked really angry. The girls, who were now scared, nodded their heads rapidly. "Good," Hidan said in a calmer tone.

"Now, do you two want to get out of this room?" Pein asked seeing as the girls stopped fighting and glaring at each other. The girls nodded. "Are you two going to fight anymore?" Pein asked and they shook their heads. "Good, you two can come out."

"Wait…what? THIS WAS JUST A FUCKING TIME-OUT?!!!?" Sakura asked/yelled and Blue started to glare at Pein with all of her might. No matter if she really liked him she didn't like time-outs.

"Girls, why won't you two find a common ground and forget about the rocky introduction?" Pein asked and the girls had no choice except to agree.

"OK, hi, I'm Blue," Blue said as she held her hand out for Sakura to shake.

Sakura shook her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sakura, the new Akatsuki member."

"I love that kimono!" Blue said and the guys sweatdropped.

"Thanks! I love your hair," Sakura said as she looked at Blue's clothes and noticed they were still bloody. "Err…you want me to help you with those?" Sakura asked and she nodded.

* * *

"Ugh…I hate getting blood all over my clothes. It's a bigger PMS and I hate that too," Blue said. "I mean, you bleed, have cramps from running while bleeding and are seriously hormonal but with more pain." 

"I know," Sakura agreed as they washed the clothes in cold water. "OK, I'm all done. You wanna get some food or something?" Sakura asked as Blue nodded and they walked to the kitchen chatting. "I seriously think Deidara has an eye for you," Sakura insisted.

"What? No way," Blue said in mild shock.

"I saw how he looked at you with relief when you woke up from the coma," Sakura said.

"I don't know," Blue said as she started to think about Deidara and how he would act around her. "Maybe you're right," Blue finally admitted.

"Then you should flirt with him and see if you guys can be a couple!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"Are you just saying this so you can have Pein-kun to yourself?" Blue asked while glaring suspiciously at Sakura.

"What? No way! I may like Pein-sama but I wouldn't lie to you so I could have him," Sakura said as they entered the kitchen to their favorite blonde bomb artist along with the kyuubi who looked like he was annoying Deidara.

* * *

How was that? I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I went to my best friend's house for a sleepover because it was her birthday (L is 4 Love) and my computer kept messing up when I tried to put this chapter on last night!!!! Enjoy! 


	4. Their Chemistry

Me: Hello, people! I would like to thank Bleedndreamz for the ideas I have used in this story!

Sakura: And DeiDei-kunsgirl does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Me: Now you made me sad!

Sakura: I don't care…Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Hey, Deidara!" Sakura said happily. 

"Hey, I'm going out to find a chick, yeah," Deidara said as he left and Blue glared at her.

"What? Just find another guy! There's' a lot of them here," Sakura said and she nodded and thought about.

"So…Naruto, there's two ways we can get the kyuubi," Blue started to explain. "You can either join Akatsuki and we'll help you be able to use it anytime you need to or we can extract it which is a painful process," Blue explained.

"Um…can I have a while to think about that?" Naruto asked as he stepped back a few steps.

"Fine," Blue said glaring at him. "Tell me when you've got your answer."

"O-OK," Naruto said nervously.

"What should we eat?" Blue asked.

"Ramen," Sakura suggested. "I guess we could give Naruto some food too," Sakura said as he lit up and Blue and Sakura started to cook. After they finished cooking they all talked normally which is weird since Naruto was a prisoner but that doesn't matter.

"I wanna party," Sakura said as she sighed.

"Party!!!!" Blue cheered.

"We're never going to be allowed to go party while we're watching Naruto," Sakura said and Blue sighed.

"It's not my fault I got kidnapped!" Naruto defended.

"Yes, it is! Why couldn't you challenge us?" Sakura asked as Pein came into the room and looked at Blue and Sakura strangely then he left mumbling something about how girls are weird.

"So, he used to be on your team?" Blue asked and Sakura nodded. "I'm Blue!" Blue said and held her hand out for Naruto to shake and Naruto cautiously shook her hand.

"Naruto," Naruto answered.

"So, you like ramen?" Blue asked.

"I love ramen! Believe it!" Naruto said happily.

"So does Pein-kun," Blue said. "Hey, Pein-kun!" Blue yelled really loudly as Pein came into the room.

"What?" Pein asked.

"Don't you like ramen?" Blue asked.

"Yeah…why?" Pein asked.

"How much?" Blue asked.

"A lot," Pein replied.

"When was the last time you had ramen?" Blue asked.

"An hour ago," Pein answered.

"Hey, do you have any kids, nephews, or cousins that are still alive?" Blue asked and Naruto and Sakura nearly choked.

"I had a brother. I don't know if he had any kids but he died about 16 or so years ago," Pein explained.

"Who was he? Was he a famous ninja?" Sakura asked getting curious.

"Yes, he was the fourth Hokage," Pein said and Sakura and Naruto started to cough.

"Naruto, remember what we did two months ago?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh," Naruto answered.

"Wow," Sakura said

"What?" Pein asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura said. "But your brother was the fourth Hokage who sacrificed his life and put the kyuubi in a newborn baby?" Sakura asked and Pein nodded.

"He's dreamy," Blue said.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan," Pein said as he shook his head.

"What? I can like whoever I want! But I only have one man," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Aw…that was so sweet, Sakura-chan," Blue said.

"Um…Naruto, Blue, why won't you two get to know each other? I want to go talk with Pein-sama," Sakura said as she jumped out of the room pulling on Pein.

"Where are we going, Sakura-chan?" Pein asked.

"Outside to have fun!" Sakura said.

"Exactly where are we going?" Pein asked.

"Well, even S-class criminals need to act like kids sometimes so…we're going to the park!" Sakura said and he sweatdropped.

"You seem a little too enthusiastic," Pein said.

"I haven't been to the park since I was 12," Sakura said.

"So you want to go hang out at the park for fun?" Pein asked and she nodded.

* * *

"We're here," Sakura said as she smiled at him. He looked around and saw a lot of kids playing and raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "What? It brings back memories! Hey, let's go to the swings!" Sakura said as she ran to the swings. Pein took his time getting there and saw Sakura just rocking back and forth in the swing probably thinking about something. 

"Here let me help," Pein said with a smirk as he pushed her and she giggled. He kept pushing her until she was really high.

"OK, I'm done. Can I push you, please?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Pein said as Sakura got off of the swing and Pein got on the swing and she pushed him for a few minutes. "You want to go to the sea saw?" Pein asked and she smiled and nodded. They sat on the sea saw and went back and forth while talking about anything.

"So Pein-kun, do you have any kids?" Sakura asked.

"No," Pein answered.

"I want kids," Sakura said. "The whole experience I think is amazing to have the satisfaction of raising one of the best shinobi around, ya know?" Sakura said and he nodded. "So, are you a virgin?" Sakura asked and blushed.

"No, are you?" Pein asked.

"Err….yes?" Sakura answered as she blushed even more.

"I want to take it," Pein said with a smirk.

"Wh-What? I don't think I'm ready!" Sakura answered.

"Not right away, Sakura-chan. Only when you're ready will I take your virginity and I will be careful since it's your first time," Pein said and she blushed. "You're blushing."

"N-N-No, I-I-I'm n-not!" Sakura said and he smirked.

"Right…," Pein said. "We need to go back to the Base," Pein said. Sakura nodded and they both started to walk back to the Base.

"I had fun," Sakura said as they walked inside and saw no one. Pein smirked and leaned over and kissed Sakura gently on the lips when there was a lot of flashing and clicking. They looked over to see the whole Akatsuki and Naruto out with cameras taking pictures of them kissing each other. "Grow up, you guys!" Sakura said as she walked to the kitchen to make dinner. "OK, what does everyone want?" Sakura asked.

"Ramen," Naruto and Pein said at the same time.

"I think you two are related, yeah," Deidara said as they both glared at him.

"Who wants something else so I can decide what to make?" Sakura asked as Pein glared at everyone and everyone shook there no in a rapid motion. "OK, it should be done in About an hour," Sakura explained and they all nodded.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…Naruto got kidnapped by the Akatsuki and they recruited my ex-pupil?" Tsunade asked calmly as Shikamaru, Jiraiya, and Kakashi nodded while they were trying to discreetly leave the room. "WELL GO TO THEIR BASE AND GET NARUTO BACK AND ARREST SAKURA!!!!" 

"Err…we don't know where the Akatsuki Base is," Jiraiya said nervously.

"WELL FIND IT!!!! WE CAN'T HAVE THE AKATSUKI GETTING THE KYUUBI!!! THAT'S A DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN!!!!" Tsunade said as she contemplated something. "I guess we have no choice then," Tsunade said as they looked at her strangely.

"No choice in what?" Kakashi asked.

"The elders told me to do this before the Akatsuki got the kyuubi but I was too stupid too," Tsunade said as she grabbed some sake and drank it.

"What they tell you to do, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked and Tsunade took a deep breath.

"I have a mission for you all," Tsunade said ignoring the question.

"What?" Kakashi asked getting interested.

"Once you get Naruto back from the Akatsuki….kill him," Tsunade said and everyone's eyes widened and they began to protest loudly.

"Wh-What?" Kakashi asked.

"I think it's the best thing to do," Tsunade said as she got out a piece of paper that was signed by her that had all the mission information to kill Naruto on it. She put it in her desk drawer after she showed it to them and made them leave her office.

* * *

"Dinner's done!" Sakura yelled as she gave a bowl of ramen to everyone except Pein and Naruto who she gave about 10 bowls to. Naruto and Pein looked really happy and she got her bowl of ramen and sat with them. 

"So, Sakura-chan, I don't really care that you're in the most feared organization full of S-class criminals…you're still my best friend but I have a question," Naruto and said and she looked at him willing him to go on. "Do you like the Leader of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked smirking and she blushed a very crimson red. "That was the answer I was looking for," Naruto said as he started to eat all of his ramen while Sakura still blushed. Pein touched her upper thigh and rubbed it from under the table and she blushed even more.

"You're blushing again," Pein pointed out.

"You're touching me," Sakura whispered back and Naruto nearly choked on his ramen since he was probably the only other person that heard their conversation. Everyone else was on the couch fighting over the remote.

"You guys already got physical?" Naruto whispered.

"We're not having sex if that's what you mean," Sakura whispered.

"So you're still a virgin, Sakura?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Are you?" Sakura whispered glaring at him.

"Err…y-yeah…hehe," Naruto said as he finished his ramen.

"Well, we're even," Sakura said as Blue came over.

"Hey, Nar-u-to-kun," Blue said breaking up every syllable.

"Blue?" Pein asked. Sakura smirked and Naruto turned his attention to Blue.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if we could do something while you're still alive!" Blue said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Who said I was going to choose that choice?" Naruto asked.

"So you'll help the Akatsuki and betray your village?" Blue asked in an innocent voice. Naruto's face fell and he looked depressed. Naruto thought for a few moments.

"Fine, I'll help you guys but please don't make me kill anyone from Konoha?" Naruto asked and Pein nodded.

"Yay!" Blue screamed happily as Sakura giggled and Naruto and Pein looked confused so Sakura just rolled her eyes. "We are now BUDDIES!!!!" Blue cheered happily.

"O-OK," Naruto said cautiously.

"Ne, ne, come back to my room. I want to show you something," Blue said as she dragged Naruto off somewhere.

"Doesn't she share a room with you, Pein-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, so we shouldn't go back there until they come out." Pein said and Sakura nodded.

"She seems attached to him," Sakura admitted and Pein agreed.

"So, Sakura, do you want to go somewhere and do something?" Pein asked.

"Let's go swimming!" Sakura cheered as Pein laughed a little at her antics.

"Sure," Pein said as they went and found some swimming suits without going into his room. They eventually got their swimming suits on and went to the pool.

"You go in first," Sakura said.

"Why can't you go in first?" Pein asked.

"What if it's cold?" Sakura asked and he gave her an evil smirk. Sakura took a step back and every time he took a step towards her she would take a step back and then there were no more tiles to walk on so she fell into the water and Pein started to laugh. Sakura came up and glared at him while he dived in after her. Pein smirked at her and she wrapped her arms around him. "Ooh, ooh I have an idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Pein asked.

"Let's skinny dip!" Sakura said and he smirked at her. "Please?" Sakura asked in a very cute, naïve, and innocent voice.

"Fine, but allow me to help you with your clothes," Pein said as he helped get the top of her bikini untied. She blushed through all of the contact and him undressing her. Pein finished with her top and started with the bottoms. After he finished Sakura took off his swim trunks and they giggled…I'm sorry….Sakura giggled and Pein just stared at her.

"Why are you giggling?" Pein asked.

"Look how far we've taken it and I haven't been here even a week," Sakura said and he chuckled.

"Well, if it's love at first sight what's the wait?" Pein asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You l-l-love me?" Sakura asked shocked.

"With all of my heart," Pein replied and Sakura let happy tears roll down her eyes. Pein wiped the tears away and she smiled at him.

"I love you too," Sakura replied and they kissed passionately and Sakura proceeded to loose her virginity.

* * *

"Hey, guys where's Pein-kun and Sakura-chan?" Blue asked as she and Naruto walked into the living room. Deidara pointed to the pool and Blue was not going in there now. 

"So, what do you think they're doing?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows," Blue said as she laid her head down on the table in the kitchen. They saw Sakura and Pein come back to the kitchen and they looked really pruny.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and she grabbed his arm and led him away from everyone else. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked very concerned.

"Oh, Naruto, nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Sakura said.

"Then what's got you so happy?" Naruto asked.

"Pein-kun….he said he loves me!" Sakura said and Naruto gave her a friendly hug.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"He just now took my virginity," Sakura said happily.

"Did it hurt?" Naruto asked and she nodded.

"But he was gentle and helped with the pain," Sakura said dreamily.

"Congratulations, but I'm coming to the wedding," Naruto said smirking and she blushed.

"Thanks, Naruto, you really are my best friend," Sakura said smiling.

"No problem," Naruto said as Sakura got an evil smirk.

"Hey, Naruto, what were you and Blue-chan doing just a few minutes ago?" Sakura asked mischievously.

"Err….I can't tell you," Naruto said as he walked off leaving a boiling Sakura.

"HOW RUDE!!!!! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION, NARUTO!!!!" Sakura yelled angrily. Sakura stormed back to the living room and saw everyone else talking and started to chat with them.

"Naruto, Sakura, I have a mission for you," Pein said as he walked into the room and Naruto and Sakura looked at him.

"What is it, Pein-sama?" Sakura asked.

"A mission to Konoha," Pein said and Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. I just started school so I've been really busy! I have the best teachers!!!!!! I've had already so many tests and it's only the first full week of school! I even have had a few half page to a full page writing assignments! Ugh... Well, I'll try to update! 


	5. Missions

DeiDei-kunsgirl: OK, there are three reasons I haven't updated the story in such a long time. 1. School started and I want to get good grades so I can go on the out of state field trips 2. I had writer's block and finally 3. I got grounded from the computer…hehe.

Deidara: You know, you wouldn't have to put up with getting grounded if you killed your family, yeah…

Itachi: I have to agree…

DeiDei-kunsgirl: SHUT UP, FREAKS!!!! I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!!!!! I'M AN AUTHOR OF YOUR PATHETIC LIVES!!!!

Deidara: That was harsh, yeah.

Itachi: Hn.

DeiDei-kunsgirl: (sigh) You guys are idiots. I do not, sadly, own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did the name of the show would be Akatsuki and Deidara would be the main character even if he's not the leader.

Deidara: Yay!!!

DeiDei-kunsgirl: Can you be QUIETER!? I have a headache!

Deidara: OK, yeah!

DeiDei-kunsgirl: Thank you. On to the story!

* * *

"What's the mission about?" Naruto asked quizzically. 

"You both are to travel to Konoha and take this scroll out of the Hokage's office. It's a very dangerous scroll so be careful," Pein explained.

"Hai!" Sakura cheered as she dragged Naruto out of the room.

"So, how far are we from Konoha, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they both started off into the forest.

"Not far but be on the look out for rogue," Sakura warned and he nodded. They didn't talk for the remainder of the trip. Once outside of the Hokage's office they looked in and saw that Tsunade was not there so they jumped in through the open window and started to look for the scroll when Sakura came across something that made her blood run cold.

"Find anything, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto….you might want to look at this," Sakura said as she handed him the paper.

"It's a mission to find and kill me at all cost signed by the Hokage," Naruto said shocked.

"That's right, Naruto and I guess since you're here I can kill you right now," Tsunade said from the door way as Naruto became angered and the kyuubi's chakra started to engulf him.

"Naruto, you fight Tsunade and I'll find the scroll Pein-sama wants," Sakura whispered to only where Naruto could hear her. He nodded on response and charged at Tsunade. Sakura went looking through the filing cabinets again and immediately found the scroll. It had a tight and powerful sealing jutsu on it that she wasn't going to break until she was back at HQ. "Naruto! I have the scroll!" Sakura yelled over the fighting sounds.

"Not so fast!" Tsunade yelled as she ran towards an unsuspecting Sakura and stabbed her in the upper thigh with a kunai that looked like it had poison on it. She didn't know if it did or not but she wouldn't put it passed her teacher to use poison.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he went towards his friend who collapsed to her knees but other than that she didn't show any pain on her face. Just then Ino ran into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, I heard voices!" Ino yelled as she saw the whole scene. Then she saw the paper on the floor and read about what the order was on Naruto and quickly become disgusted. "Tsunade-sama…how could you?" Ino asked sadly.

"He was a risk to the village!" Tsunade yelled at her.

"But he was a great friend! You have no right to do this to him just because of something he can not control!" Ino yelled back at her.

"I-I-Ino….," Sakura said as she was barely hanging onto consciousness. Ino looked over to Sakura and than ran over to her side.

"Sakura…I want to go back with you," Ino said holding her best friend's hand. Sakura smiled.

"My chakra was drained from the poison in that kunai so I can't walk…," Sakura stated.

"I'll carry you," Naruto said as he wrapped a cloth around the wound tightly so she wouldn't die from blood loss. Naruto picked Sakura up bridal style and him and Ino along with the scroll left the Hokage's office and sped off towards the Akatsuki Base.

"We're almost there," Sakura said in a tired whisper. Sakura started to feel her chakra return to her and was relieved. Sakura slowly removed the cloth and took out the poison that Tsunade used on her and then healed the wound. By that time they got to the Base and Naruto let Sakura stand up. They walked into the Base and directly back to Pein's office. Sakura knocked three times and heard a muffled 'enter.' Naruto and Ino followed her in and Sakura bowed to show that Ino and Naruto were suppose to bow. Ino and Naruto caught the silent signal and bowed. Sakura lifted her head and threw the scroll at Pein who caught it easily.

"Any trouble?" Pein asked in a business voice.

"Some, but we took care of it," Sakura answered.

"Who's the girl?" Pein asked again.

"Ino Yamanaka. She wants to join," Sakura answered again.

"Any talents?" Pein asked again.

"A spying jutsu," Sakura replied.

"Is she good at using it?" Pein asked again.

"In personal experience, yes. She's also my best friend," Sakura answered.

"Fine, she will stay in Deidara's room then. Dismissed," Pein said as they all left.

"Yippee!!!" Sakura cheered as Ino and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" A voice said interrupting their thoughts and enthusiasm.

"Blue-chan!" Sakura said happily.

"Who's she?" Blue asked pointing at Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka…she was a friend in Konoha," Sakura answered.

"So…who's this Deidara? His name sounds so familiar," Ino questioned.

"Deidara, the bomb artist that Naruto and Kakashi fought in Sand when he kidnapped the Kazekage," Sakura explained and Ino nodded her head. "Come on; let's go see Deidara-kun!" Sakura grabbed Ino and Naruto's hand and dragged them off into the kitchen while Blue followed.

"Who's the chick, yeah?" Deidara asked pointing at Ino.

"Your mom," Sakura answered and both blondes glared at her. "What? You two look a lot alike," Sakura said in her defense.

"I'm Ino," Ino answered.

"I'm Deidara, yeah," Deidara said.

"Deidara, she'll be staying in your room," Sakura said as she sat down at the table and held her head tiredly.

"You don't look so well, yeah," Deidara said chuckling as she glared at him.

"I'm tired and having a weird craving for shrimp and chocolate," Sakura said.

"Together, yeah?" Deidara asked astonished.

"Yes, together," Sakura answered snobbily.

"My, my, Sakura-chan. Has someone been sleeping around?" Ino asked in a mocking voice.

"One guy, I'm not a whore," Sakura said.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Ino asked in a calmer more civil tone.

"Maybe. Anything's possible," Sakura answered.

"You _are _a medic-nin. Check it out," Ino said and Sakura nodded. Sakura put a hand over her stomach and a green glow surrounded her. She concentrated and then the green glow dispersed.

"Yes, I am, in fact, pregnant," Sakura said in a calm tone trying to stay actually calm. Ino on the other hand screamed as to where everyone in the Base heard her. Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with curious criminals.

"What was the screaming about?" Pein asked as Sakura pointed towards Ino who covered her mouth sheepishly.

"Why'd she fucking scream?" Hidan asked angrily that since someone interrupted his praying.

"Ask Sakura," Ino said calmly and Sakura glared at her while all eyes went to Sakura.

"Well?" Pein urged.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura said and most of the guys started to cough except for Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Deidara (who already knew), and Naruto (who also already knew).

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan," Pein said as he hugged her to everyone's amazement.

"Get a room!" Hidan yelled over everyone's coughing. Pein and Sakura's eye's started to twitch madly.

"Hi-dan," Sakura ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hidan! Don't go saying things like that, moron!" Kakazu yelled at Hidan who shrugged.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sakura yelled as she lunged at an unsuspecting Hidan.

"Be ware of pregnant women's hormones!" Ino yelled for advice as Hidan started to run around the kitchen with Sakura close in toe.

"I think he figured that out," Kakazu said plainly as he watched the scene.

"Get back here, Hidan!!!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"No one in their fucking right mind would do that!" Hidan yelled back.

"Well, I'll hurt you worse if you don't slow down!!!" Sakura yelled again and the yelling went on for well over an hour when they were both exhausted and glaring daggers at each other.

"I _hate _you," Hidan spat out.

"I _loathe _you," Sakura spat back.

"Instead of fighting why won't you two work on getting along just in case you go on a mission together sometime," Pein said calmly and they both muttered a 'Fine' and left.

"That was…interesting," Naruto admitted.

"Naruto," Pein said and Naruto looked at him. "You might want to read this scroll," Pein said as he handed Naruto the scroll. Naruto read it and was shocked.

"It's my family tree….," Naruto said surprised.

"You're Arashi's son…my nephew," Pein said and Naruto realized something.

"You got my best friend pregnant," Naruto pointed out and he nodded.

"You had sex with Blue," Pein said in defense.

"She's not pregnant," Naruto said.

"Do you know that for a fact?" Pein asked.

"No, but she's not related to you. I am and you got my best friend pregnant," Naruto said calmly. (It's funny how you can have a calm conversation about stuff like this.)

"Maybe, but I love her," Pein admitted.

"Treat her well and I'll have no problem with it," Naruto said calmly and Pein nodded.

"You just want the best for her. It's understandable," Pein replied.

"That was the weirdest conversation that we've ever heard," the Akatsuki said at the same time while Pein and Naruto glared at everyone who disappeared just like Sakura and Hidan did before.

"I want ramen," Naruto admitted.

"Me too," Pein said.

"WE'RE OUT!!!" Sakura yelled from the other room as Pein and Naruto moped.

"Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori…get in here," Pein said calmly as they obeyed and came into the room. "I want all of you to go to Konoha and pick up everything on the grocery list," Pein said as he gave each of them a slip of paper with different things on each list. The lists were as follows (it looks exactly like the list that each member is holding.):

Hidan

1. Ramen

2. Hamburger buns

3. Purple nail polish

4. Yogurt

5. New couch

Note: Don't be stupid!!!

Kakazu

1. Ramen

2. Hamburgers

3. cream cheese

4. Orange juice

5. Chocolate milk

Note: Forget about the money!!!

Itachi

1. Ramen

2. Apple juice

3. Pancake mix

4. Aspirin

5. Herbs

Note: Don't scare the cashier!

Kisame

1. Ramen

2. Tums

3. Brownie mix

4. Doughnuts

5. Sausage

Note: Try and use henge so you don't freak anyone out with blue skin.

Zetsu

1. Ramen

2. Waffles

3. Peas

4. Corn

5. Soup

Note: Use henge and BE nice. Don't eat ANYBODY.

Tobi

1. Ramen

2. Popsicles

3. Porno Magazines (Don't tell Sakura)

4. Bananas

5. Apples

Note: Take the mask off and DON'T say 'Tobi is a good boy!

Sasori

1. Ramen

2. Grapes

3. Tomatoes

4. Kiwi

5. Tampons or Pads (Don't ask why. Blue and Sakura told me to write them down.)

Note: Don't take Hikaru and no freaking people out. Stay on the DL.

* * *

"Leader-sama, ramen's on every list," Sasori pointed out. 

"And?" Pein and Naruto inquired at the same time.

"Never mind," Sasori said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You all are dismissed," Pein said as the guys assigned on the mission of grocery shopping left while sulking and saying stuff like 'this is a girl's job.' And 'why the hell do I have to do this?' I, personally, think they're sexist but who cares! Sorry…back with the story.

"So…what do I call you?" Naruto asked.

"Uncle Pein will be fine," Pein said and Naruto nodded.

**End Chapter**

* * *

I would like to give credit to **Bleedndreamz**! Hope you enjoyed the story...I'm hoping to only write two more chapters to this story but I'm not sure. I have to find the right place to stop. Well, love ya! 


	6. Special Arc: Grocery Shopping

Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I've had writer's block!!!!

Deidara: You seem to be getting that a lot, yeah.

Me: Oh, shut up.

Deidara: I could kill you, yeah.

Me: Like you would.

Deidara: Wanna bet, yeah?

Me: I can't write about you if I'm dead.

Deidara: That won't stop me from putting you into the hospital…

Me: Err…I don't own the story or any of the characters!!!!! Please R&R!!!!

* * *

The guys who were selected to go shopping were all wandering around Konoha just looking for a store to go in.

"Hello!!! I'm Sasara," a girl in her mid-twenties said as she walked up to the guys. They stopped and looked at her. She was wearing a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings and a red tube top. She also was wearing some black stilettos and very little make up. She had red hair into a low pony tail and swung over her shoulder.

"May we help you?" Itachi asked.

"Well, you guys look a little lost. I was wondering if you guys needed some help finding something," Sasara said and Sasori nodded, instantly finding her attractive.

"Where's a place that sells fruits and…," Sasori stopped embarrassed by what he was going to say. "…tampons?" he finished.

"For the wife?" Sasara asked.

"No, I'm not married. They're for two of the members in our organization," Sasori said, trying not to give anything away.

"Hey, Sasori, seriously. We'll let you go alone with her so you can get a little somethin, somethin," Hidan whispered, suggestively as Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well, follow me, Mr.--," Sasara said.

"It's Sasori. Just Sasori," Sasori said. Sasara started to lead Sasori off to a convenience store and showed him where everything was.

"So…you're a Konoha shinobi?" Sasori asked, finally.

"No…I'm just a civilian. I can't be a shinobi anymore, thanks to a serious injury a while back," Sasara said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sasori said.

"It's OK, you didn't know. Oh and by the way…," Sasara started and she leaned in closer to him. "I know you're Akatsuki," Sasara whispered.

"You're not going to tell the Hokage?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, you're yoo cute for that!" Sasara said, playfully and Sasori got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come with me back to the Base?" Sasori asked.

"That'd be cool! I think it would be very good for my creative side to be near new scenery," Sasara said.

"You're an artist?" Sasori asked, shocked.

"Yep, I love to paint. Also, most people don't consider this an art but I can sew. I like to make my own clothes and I love to sew faces onto T-shirts," Sasara said.

"Is there anything you can say to make me like you any less?" Sasori asked and she blushed.

"L-Let's just p-pay for the items and g-g-go," Sasara stuttered.

"You're stuttering," Sasori pointed out, highly amused.

"Sh-Shut up!" Sasara said as she swat at him, playfully.

**With the other guys**

"I wonder how far they've got," Hidan said. Kakazu rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" Kakazu asked.

"yeah…," Hidan said glaring at his partner.

"Well, quit it. We're on a mission," Kakazu said.

"A lame mission," Hidan mumbled as they continued to walk. "Hey, look at that chick," Hidan said as he saw a girl giving a rebel aura and leaning against a pole with her arms crossed over her chest.

One of her legs was wrapped around her ankle and she was chewing gum while reading a book. Hidan squinted and read the title of the book. He smirked. It said, 'Jashen' on the cover. What Hidan's luck! She was wearing jeans with some chains hanging down, a black tank top with one of the straps resting on her arm instead of her shoulder and it had some cuts across the chest area (not that he was looking or anything). She was also wearing some flat shoes with skulls and crossbones all over them.

Hidan made his way over to her and leaned against the wall. "Hey there, chick, I'm Hidan. What's your name?" Hidan asked as she stared blankly at him. Then, she saw his necklace that was a circle with a triangle in the middle and her eyes lit up.

"I'm Hideka," Hideka said.

"I like it…I was wondering if you could tell me where to buy these items?" Hidan asked as he handed her the list. She looked at it and had him follow her. They talked and went into three different stores and eventually they bought everything and were wondering how to get the couch to his house.

"I don't think we'll get it there easily," Hideka said.

"If I had a beautiful woman to help me I'd get the job done twice as fast," Hidan said and she smirked.

"Aw, you want me to go back to your house so fast?" Hideka asked.

"Hell, yeah," Hidan said.

"Hm, well, I don't have anywhere else to go…," Hideka reasoned.

"No home?" Hidan asked.

"The parentals kicked me out," Hideka said.

"Hm, are you a kunoichi?" Hidan asked.

"Yep, I couldn't kill people for Jashen-sama as easily if I wasn't," Hideka said winking at him.

"Maybe you could join Akatsuki," Hidan said.

"As long as you're there," Hideka said.

"Damn, you're the perfect woman," Hidan said.

"I know," Hideka said nonchalantly.

"Now, how are we going to get the couch back to HQ?" Hidan asked.

"We might need help and about a week," Hideka said.

"We don't have a week but the others are around here somewhere," Hidan said.

"Well, I have telekinesis so I can try and move it but it might be too heavy," Hideka said.

"What can't you do?" Hidan asked.

"I can do anything I put my mind to," Hideka said as she moved her hand towards the couch and moved it easily.

**With the rest of the guys**

"So Sasori and Hidan both met girls and we still have to buy the rest of the groceries," Kisame said.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"Hey, look at that chick," Kisame said with a smirk.

"Hn," Itachi said.

"I won't question your sexuality or choice in relationships if you can talk to her or something," Kisame said as Itachi glared at him even though Itachi did find her somewhat attractive.

She had long straight black hair and a lot of black make up on like lip stick and eye shadow. She was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm with the igmoe' with an arrow pointing to her left. She was wearing capris that tied a quarter inch above her ankle and combat boots. She had a stoic look on her face and Itachi instantly thought she was pretty strong.

He walked over to her and she looked blankly at him waiting for him to say something.

"Hi, I'm Itachi," Itachi stated and she raised an eyebrow.

"The Uchiha prodigy who killed his whole clan except for his younger brother?" the girl asked. He nodded, wondering if he should kill her. "You're my hero…I'm Itsuka by the way," Itsuka finished.

"Hero?" Itachi asked.

"Hm…yes, I'm a criminal too, ya know," she said.

"How'd you become a criminal?" he asked interested.

"The same way you did," Itsuka replied and he looked at her with the utmost respect.

"You truly are strong," Itachi remarked.

"Thank you. It's an honor to hear that from you," Itsuka said. "So…why are you in Konoha?" Itsuka asked.

"Why are you?" Itachi asked.

"Looking for entertainment," Itsuka answered.

"Grocery shopping for Leader-sama," Itachi replied.

"Let me see you list and maybe I can help you," Itsuka said and he gave it to her. "You should be able to get all these things in the store behind us," Itsuka said as she followed Itachi into the store and helped him find everything he needed.

"Thank you," Itachi said.

"No problem…I guess this is good bye," Itsuka said, sadly.

"It doesn't have to be. Why won't you come back to the base with me? I'm sure the Leader would be pleased with your skills and we could always use more girls around," Itachi said and she gave him a small smile.

"Sure, nothing to loose," Itsuka said.

**With the rest of the guys…again**

"I can't believe he's talking with her," Kisame remarked.

"This is lame," Kakazu remarked.

"Well, then look who's coming our way," Zetsu said and Kakazu looked at a girl coming towards him.

She was a blonde girl wearing a short camo dress that buttoned all the way to the top and she was wearing two-inch boots. Her hair was tied back into a high pony tail and she was wearing virtually no makeup.

"Hey, cutie. I'm Katsu," Katsu said in a soft, melodic voice.

"I'm Kakazu…," Kakazu answered unsurely.

"So…what's an Akatsuki member doing in Konoha?" she asked as the guys got their weapons ready. She held up her head. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not here to fight. Why would I try and fight people who I know are stronger than me?" Katsu asked as they put their weapons away.

"You need something?" Kakazu asked.

"I was just wondering around," Katsu answered.

"If you're a loyal shinobi shouldn't you contact the Hokage?" Kisame asked.

"Who said I was loyal? I'm a former kunoichi from Mist and now I'm an S-class missing-nin for the assassination of the Mizukage," Katsu said.

"Let's go shopping," Kakazu said, remembering that he had to get the grocery list finished even if he did not want to spend money.

"So…what are you shopping for?" Katsu asked.

"Just some items that Leader-sama told me to get," Kakazu said as they entered a grocery store and she helped him pick out the items they needed. Once Kakazu saw the bill he started to twitch, madly. "I am NOT paying for that. It's too damn much," Kakazu stated.

"Oh, here. I'll pay for it," Katsu stated as she gave the cashier the money and they walked out of the store.

"You want to come join Akatsuki?" Kakazu asked out of the blue.

"Sounds cool!" Katsu said, happily.

**With the other guys**

"We've lost four strong criminals to women. What next?" Zetsu asked.

"Maybe you'll find a chick," Kisame said with a smirk.

"Doubtful," Zetsu said.

"Give yourself more credit," Kisame said.

"Tobi thinks Zetsu-sempai can get a girl!!!" Tobi cheered as the other guys sweatdropped.

"Then, why won't you be the example, Kisame and go hook up with that girl over there," Zetsu's dark side growled out as he pointed to a girl. Kisame followed his finger and looked at the girl.

She was sitting on a bench, applying lip gloss with one leg over her knee. She was wearing huge, baggy pants and a black T-shirt with the letters 'STFU' on it. She was looking quite bored. She had a light pink hair color, a little lighter than Sakura's but she didn't have a headband on at all. Kisame made his way over to her and she looked up.

'May I help you, sir?" the girl asked.

"I'm Kisame and was wondering if we could talk," Kisame said and she smiled at him.

"I'm Hana," Hana said as she held her hand out for him to shake which he did. "So…what brings you to Konoha?" Hana asked.

"How'd you know I wasn't from around here?" Kisame asked.

"One you don't look familiar and two you're headband is from a different village and has a cut through the middle. I'm taking it you're in Akatsuki?" Hana asked.

"You're very smart to notice all of that," Kisame remarked.

"Thanks…my sister and I would try and out smart each other all the time before she left," Hana said.

"Hey, could you help me with this shopping list?" Kisame asked as she looked it over.

"Follow me," Hana said as they went into the nearest store. Kisame saw Sasori and the girl he was with just talking in the corner quietly. He saw her giggle from time to time and him smirk. He didn't want to know what they were saying.

Hana helped him pick out everything he needed and he paid for it.

"So…you really liked your sister, huh?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah…we were tight," Hana answered.

"Was your sister by any change Haruno Sakura?" Kisame asked cautiously.

"It was…How did you know?" Hana asked.

"Same pink hair…it's very unusual and both of your names have to do with flowers," Kisame said.

"Aa, I miss her so much," Hana said.

"Hey, why don't you come back with me? You could see your sister," Kisame said.

"Could I also be with you?" Hana asked, seductively.

"Sure," Kisame answered with a smirk. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Hana said.

**With the other single guys**

"They all left us, Zetsu-sempai!!!" Tobi whined loudly.

"Shut up, Tobi,' Zetsu's black side said and Tobi instantly shut up. Then, he saw someone.

"Ooh!! She looks pretty!!!" Tobi cheered. Tobi ran over to the girl and left Zetsu there…alone. A girl walked up to him.

"Hey, your friends leave you to?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," he said. The girl was very curvy in all the right places and was wearing a nice red dress that complimented her shape. She had green hair that went down to mid-back and was looking bored.

"I'm Makiko," Makiko said.

"I'm Zetsu," Zetsu said and she smiled at him.

"So, Zetsu, why are you in Konoha? I mean, you _are _a criminal," she said nicely so he decided she wasn't going to turn him in.

**With Tobi**

"Hi, pretty lady! I'm Tobi!!!" Tobi cheered.

"Hello, Tobi. I'm Tamaki," Tamaki said.

Tamaki was a lot like Tobi from what you could tell with her outfit. She was wearing bright colors that screamed immature and energetic.

"Does Tamaki want to go help Tobi shop?" Tobi asked.

"Yay! I love shopping! Don't you?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course!!!" Tobi yelled. So, they went off searching for everything Tobi needed to buy.

**With Zetsu**

They just finished buying everything they needed to and Makiko looked at her watch.

"It's around 4 in the afternoon," Makiko said.

"We should go find the others I was with and you can come back with us," Zetsu said and she smiled. They walked to the front gates and saw the others there each with the girl they were talking to.

"Zetsu, you're finally here," Hidan said smirking at how he also brought a girl along.

"Let's just go," Zetsu said as everyone took off.

They reached the base about two hours later than it would've taken them had they been in smaller numbers but they were crushing. They went inside and heard a very loud argument.

"NO WAY!!!! FLOWERS ARE BETTER THAN CLAY!!!" the voice of what the guys suspected as Ino yelled.

"That would be Ino yelling at Deidara, probably," Kakazu informed the girls as they nodded and went to watch the fight.

"CLAY TAKES WORK, YEAH!!!! FLOWERS JUST SIT THERE IN A POT UNTIL THEY WILT, YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled at her. "ART SHOULD GO OUT IN A BANG, YEAH…NOT WILT!!!!"

"THEY STILL LOOK BEAUTIFUL AND YOU CAN APPRECIATE THEM WHILE THEY LAST!!!!" Ino yelled back.

"SO DOES MY ART, YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled back.

"FLOWERS HAVE MEANINGS LIKE A RED ROSE MEANS--,"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT A RED ROSE MEANS, YEAH!!!! FLOWERS SHOULD BLOW UP, YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled. Ino stopped yelling.

"MEANIE!!!" Ino yelled as she ran to his room, crying. He heard a big slam and knew that he should not go in there.

"You should be nicer to her," Sasara said.

"Who are they, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Our girlfriends," all the guys answered at once.

"Whatever, yeah," Deidara said as he walked off hoping to mend things with Ino.

* * *

OK! This idea was inspired by **Bleedndreamz**. Hope you all enjoyed!!!! It took me all day to finish this!!!!! And YES, the OC names I used are actual Japanese names. I looked them up!!!! 


	7. The Rave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and I am NOT going to say who is OC because that just takes too long.

* * *

**Runaway Kunoichi**

**Ch. 7**

"So…where can we go?" Sakura asked boredly from her spot lying down on the ground with her legs against the tree.

"I say a water park," Ino suggested.

"We can't, we don't have a car that will fit all of us, yeah," Deidara said.

"But we _do _have a car, ne?" Ino badgered.

"Yes…Leader-sama's Ferrari and he's really protective over that thing, yeah," Deidara replied.

"I can--" Sakura began.

"He won't let you. He doesn't even let Konan, yeah," Deidara cut off.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno, but even if he let us use his car it won't fit the whole Akatsuki plus the new members, yeah," Deidara said.

"What if we…act like the teenagers we are?" Sakura asked.

"And what do you have in mind, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"The three of us sneak out, using Pein-sama's car and go to a rave or bar, ya know like we used to," Sakura suggested.

"So you're saying you used to go to raves and bars, yeah?" Deidara asked the two girls, suspiciously.

"No! Why would you suggest that?" the two girls covered up.

"Fine, let's go to a rave, yeah," the girls lit up. "but you two are going to get Leader-sama's keys, yeah," Deidara finished.

"No problem! I sleep in his room!" Sakura said.

"Whatever, yeah. Tell me when you have the keys and I'll tell you where the next rave will be, yeah," Deidara said and both girls wondered how he knew where a rave was going to be.

Sakura and Ino ran into the Akatsuki Base and passed the guys who were sucking face with their newly found girlfriends and Ino went to the kitchen to act inconspicuous while Sakura strode to her and Leader-sama's room, looking as calm as ever.

I mean it's easy to walk into your Leader/boyfriend's room and steal the keys to his Ferrari. Then, take the car to a rave with your girlfriend and her boyfriend and most likely get drunk beyond belief while trying to get back to the base before he notices his car is gone and without dinging or crashing it. Anybody could do it…

Sakura took deep breaths and opened the door to Pein's room. She stuck her head inside and looked left, right, up, down, and forward. No sign of him. So far, so good.

Sakura tip-toed into the room and went to the dresser. She slowly opened a drawer and looked through it. All of his boxers… Sakura now had a nosebleed. She heard the door behind her slam shut. She jumped and shut the drawer fast. She turned around with a hand on her chest trying to control her heartbeat.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Pein asked with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um…just dropped my earring! I was looking for it!" Sakura covered up.

"Really? In my dresser?" Pein asked.

"Well, I was just cleaning up for you and I must have bent over a little too far and it fell out," Sakura said.

"OK, I trust you not to do take anything of mine," Pein said, leaving the room.

Guilt. That was the only word that could describe what he did. He just _guilted _her! He probably didn't even know she was planning on taking his keys!

Sakura shuffled through the rest of his stuff, forgetting about the guilt for now and finally found his keys. She grabbed them and ran back outside to where Ino and Deidara were.

"You got the keys?!" Ino asked.

"Yeah…now, Deidara, can you tell us where there will be a rave?" Sakura asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, it's in the basement of a laundry mat in the next village over, yeah," Deidara replied.

"You know which one, right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell you out loud. I'd have to show you, yeah," Deidara said.

"Let's go!" Sakura cheered.

"Who's driving?" Ino asked and everyone froze for a second. They'd have to think for a moment.

Whoever drove would be in more trouble if the Leader ever found out about this little road trip. He'd probably ask who drove and boy would they be lucky to be alive by the end of the day, especially if they dinged the car or spilt something in it.

"I'll drive, yeah," Deidara said.

"What? Why?" the girls asked at the same time.

"You two don't have your license yet, do you, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I…left the village before I had a chance to get it," Sakura mumbled.

"I have one but I can only drive during the day with an adult over 21 supervising and no other teenagers can be in the car unless it's a sibling," Ino said.

"Then I'm driving, yeah," Deidara said as Sakura tossed him the keys and they both got into the car, followed by Deidara. Sakura sat in the passenger seat and Ino sat behind Deidara. Off they went…to the rave!

* * *

They got the rave and parked the car in an alley so no one would find it easily. Then, they put a genjutsu over the alley for extra protecting because it was a pretty nice car and they would be in so much trouble if someone stole it while they were partying. 

"Sakura-chan, yeah, you probably shouldn't drink since you're pregnant, yeah," Deidara said and she sighed.

"Fine but what are we going to do if you two get drunk? I don't have a license and you shouldn't drive drunk," Sakura informed and he smirked.

"We're criminals, yeah, so we don't follow the law," Deidara said and she rolled her eyes.

"OK, but what's the password to get in?" Sakura asked and Deidara smirked again.

"It's Akatsuki," Deidara answered.

"Wow…who actually started this rave and how would you know the password?" Sakura asked.

"I was invited, yeah, but I usually don't go to these things," Deidara said.

"Let's go!" Ino cheered.

"Fine, fine," Deidara agreed as they all went into the laundry mat and to the door marked 'basement.' Deidara knocked on the door and quickly said the password as the door opened so that the trio could go downstairs.

The music was very loud and it was very dark in the basement. The only way they could see each other was because of the glow sticks and laser lights shooting across the room. There was well over 300 people down there and more kept showing up.

Deidara and Ino went over to a bar while Sakura went to the dance floor and started to pop and lock it. She was having the time of her life and she didn't know how long she was dancing but soon there was a crowd around her clapping and cheering her on. Then she saw out of the corner of her eye a wasted Ino and a Deidara trying to collect the mess of her and get Sakura's attention. Sakura walked over there and waited for them to tell her something.

"Hey, yeah! Once I can get Ino back into reality we can go," Deidara said as he snapped his fingers in front of Ino again.

"OK, I was feeling kind of tired so it's cool," Sakura said. Ino finally complied and started to stumble out of the basement and to the car with Deidara and Sakura close behind to catch her if she fell.

Once they got to the car Sakura started to feel a little nauseous. This time Ino and Deidara sat in front and Sakura was in the back so she just laid down in hopes the nausea would go away. It didn't.

"Hey guys, I think we should stop real--" Sakura began but she threw up before she could finish the sentence.

"Oh…we're in deep shit," Ino said but began laughing because she was still drunk.

Deidara looked back there and then looked back at the road and changed lanes.

"We have to get it to a cleaner's before he sees it, yeah," Deidara said as he pulled in to an upholstery cleaner and got out of the car. He paid some money to a man who nodded. Deidara motioned for the two girls to get out of the car, which they did. They all went to wait in the waiting room while reading out of date magazines.

"We're finished cleaning your car, sir," the man Deidara talked to earlier said.

"Thank you, yeah," Deidara said as he led Sakura and Ino back to the car. It was pitch black by this time so Deidara turned the headlights on. He put the key into the ignition and started to back up. Then he heard a crash outside. He and the rest of the passengers turned around and realized that Deidara hit a wall.

"Oops…" Ino said for Deidara and then started laughing.

"We're in so much trouble if Pein-sama finds out about this," Sakura voices all of their thoughts.

"How are we going to fix this one, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Paint," Sakura said.

"That's not gonna work. We'd have to find the exact same paint as the color of the car and make it totally even and where on Earth are we going to get paint at this time of night, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one driving!" Sakura retorted.

"Ugh…guys, I don't feel so well…I'm gonna throw up!" Ino said as she ran out of the car as fast as she could.

"She's not getting back into the car," Sakura said.

"I heard that!" Ino yelled after she finished throwing up all the alcohol she had.

"Do you think they have paint in the shop?" Sakura asked.

"They might," Deidara answered as Sakura got out of the car with her purse.

"I'm gonna look for midnight black, OK?" Sakura asked and Deidara nodded.

Sakura went into the store they just came out of and found a section for paint. She looked around for a while until she found what she was looking for: midnight black. Sakura picked it up and purchased it. She went back out to the car with the paint and a special brush that came with the paint. Deidara handed her a flashlight and she pointed it where they hit the car. It was a pretty bad ding. Sakura opened the pain and dipped the brush into it. She stirred it for a moment and then brought the brush out. She put an even coat of paint over the ding and blew on it for a second just to make the paint dry faster.

"There," Sakura said as she got back into the car.

"Finished, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yep…now let's go back to the base before Pein-sama wonders where we were," Sakura said as she buckled her seat belt. Deidara drove off without hitting anything this time…

When they got back to the base Pein was waiting outside with an annoyed and angry look on his face. His arms were crossed and he was looking straight at them when they pulled in. They all got out of the car and stood in a line in front of the leader of the Akatsuki with their heads hung low. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see every other member of the Akatsuki and the women previously picked up by the other guys with their heads against every window so they could see what would happen.

"Exactly where have you all been?" Pein asked, annoyance visible in his voice.

"Um…" Sakura started, nervous.

"Sakura, um is not an answer," Pein reprimanded.

"We were…at a rave," Sakura whispered the last part.

"Ah, I see and did you drink?" Pein asked.

"No! Honest!" Sakura defended.

"Did anyone drink?" Pein asked. Sakura got uneasy.

"Y-Yes," Sakura answered. Pein stepped closer to her. He got so close to her she could feel his breath on her neck. He knew she couldn't lie to him and protect her friends even if she wanted to. They shared a bed! Besides, he could be intimidating if he wanted to.

"Who, Sakura?" Pein asked.

"I-Ino and D-D-Deidara," Sakura answered, shakily.

"And who was driving?" Pein asked again.

"Deidara," Sakura whispered.

"But you didn't drink?" Pein asked.

"No," Sakura answered.

"Did anything happen to my car?" Pein asked. Deidara, Ino, and Sakura's heart stopped. They couldn't lie to their leader. He was damn scary when mad! Sakura was even in it worse! "Sakura, answer my question."

"Yes," Sakura answered, breathing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Go back to our room, Sakura. We'll talk later," Pein said, pointing towards the door. There was a chorus of 'ooh-oohs' from the Akatsuki and girls. Sakura felt like she was in a classroom again. Sakura walked back to their room and waited…

"What were you thinking taking a pregnant woman to a rave?" Pein asked no one in particular.

"It was her idea," Deidara whispered.

"I know. I saw her digging through my stuff. Why you didn't say no is beyond me and if anything like this happens again I will kill all of you in the most painful way possible. Don't touch my car," Pein said, raising his voice. "Now, Ino," Pein began, recollecting himself. "what did you all do to my car?"

"Well…um…" Ino looked to Deidara who nodded. "We kind of…well…I kind of threw up in it because I had to much alcohol and then after we left the cleaners we dinged it up so we painted over the ding…" Ino said. Pein growled and Ino and Deidara instinctively stepped back.

"Get inside…all of you!" Pein yelled as everyone who was at the window cleared. Deidara and Ino quickly ran inside in fear of their leader. Boy, did they feel bad for Sakura…

* * *

How'd ya like? Well, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Think of this as a Christmas present and I'll try and put my One Shot _The Lad of the Tiger?_ on but can't make any promises. Love you all! 


	8. Punishment is Harsh

**Runaway Kunoichi**

**Ch. 8**

Pein stormed off to his room and got ready for bed without even speaking to Sakura who was just sitting on the bed under the sheets. Pein went over there and lay down under the sheets and didn't look over at her.

"Pein-sama…" Sakura whispered and he sat up and looked at her. Very intimidating…

"Sakura, why would you do something like that? You're pregnant!" Pein asked.

"I'm sorry…but I wanted to do something fun," Sakura whispered. "Am I in trouble?" Sakura asked like a little kid.

"Yes, kitchen and bathroom duty for a week," Pein said and her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets. That was insane! He knew that those were the worst jobs in the Base! The guys ate like animals…making you have to cook a lot and clean the kitchen a lot AND the bathrooms were worse! It was disturbing! And Sakura heard Ino and Deidara having sex in one of the bathrooms! She hasn't gone in that bathroom since!

"But-!"

"No, buts. You know not to touch my car and not to argue with what I say," Pein said.

"You like that care better than me," Sakura mumbled under her breath but he still heard her. He flipped until he was on top of her; his hands were right beside her head.

"Sakura, why would you think that?" Pein asked.

"You sound like you like your car more than me," Sakura said.

"I love you. True, a car can't talk back to me but I love you way more than a car. I'm not totally angry at you because of you taking my keys but also because you and the baby could've been hurt," Pein explained and she hugged him, making him loose balance and fall on her.

"I'm really sorry," Sakura whispered. He hugged her and sat up, putting her in his lap.

"You going to actually do the punishment I assigned to you?" Pein asked. Sakura nodded, weakly and he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good because I don't want to have to resort to physical punishment," Pein said. Sakura's face fell.

"You'd do that?" Sakura asked.

"I'd have to. I can't show the guys I give you a special treatment," Pein said. Sakura cuddled into him.

"Forgive me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I forgive you but do it again and see what happens," Pein threatened.

"Yes, sir!" Sakura said as she mock saluted him.

"Good night," Pein said in a playful voice as they both lay down and went to sleep…

* * *

Pein woke up first and shook Sakura awake. She mumbled a curse and groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at Pein with a bored look.

"You have to go make breakfast," Pein said.

"What about Ino and Deidara? They actually got drunk!" Sakura whined.

"Believe me, I'll take care of them," Pein assured. Sakura got up and put a robe on…feeling too lazy to actually get dressed and she started to make a healthy breakfast for everyone. She wished that there were ONLY girls. I mean, with girls they always are on a diet but guys could care less.

Everyone else came in a few minutes later and started to grab food off of the big plates they were on. Sakura sighed…doing this for a week was going to kill her.

"That was a good meal, Sakura-san," Itachi stated and she smiled. Getting a compliment from an Uchiha? Priceless.

"Thank you, Itachi-san," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, Pinky! Great meal!" Kisame bellowed.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she started doing some dishes.

"Deidara. Ino," Pein said and they both flinched at hearing their name.

"You are to help Sakura finish with the dishes while I think of the proper punishment for you two," Pein said as he left the room along with everyone else. Ino sighed.

"What do you have as a punishment, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked.

"Kitchen and bathroom duty for a week," Sakura replied, scrubbing some more dishes. "I scrub, you dry, and Deidara puts them away. Deal?" Sakura asked as they both nodded and helped her with the dishes.

"What do you think he's going to do to us, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Not sure but it can't be good if he's taking time to think about it," Sakura said with a smirk. They were quiet for the remaining thirty minutes that they did the dishes, all thinking about what he'd do to Ino and Deidara.

Sakura sighed and went to take a shower and get dressed. After she was done with that she'd have to clean the bathrooms and cook lunch. She'd probably have to break away from doing the bathrooms to make lunch but oh well. This is what you get for angering your Leader. Heh…she should be lucky he decided not to torture her or kill her.

* * *

At the end of the day Sakura was dog tired. She barely got into her pajamas without falling asleep and she hadn't seen Deidara, Ino, or Pein since breakfast! Strange…

"Hey, Princess," Pein greeted as he walked into the room. She mumbled an inaudible greeting and collapsed, head on her pillow.

"Tired?" Pein asked. She opened on eye and looked at him. He was changing but she actually didn't care. She just wanted sleep. He got into bed and rubbed her back suggestively.

"Not tonight…too tired," Sakura mumbled, going to sleep. He sighed. So much for _that _plan. He'd probably have to wait until her punishment was over to get any action.

* * *

"Pein-kun?" Sakura asked. She was, oddly, the first one up and she didn't know why he was still asleep. She had a while until she'd have to start making breakfast but until then she'd try to get answers out of Pein.

"What?" Pein asked.

"What did you do to Deidara and Ino?" Sakura asked.

"_Deidara. Ino. I presume you know why I called you to my office," Pein stated in a business tone._

"_For our punishment?" Ino asked. Pein nodded his head. Ino cold see Deidara in a cold sweat and she gulped._

"_Now there's this…woman, you see who needs help," Pein stated._

"_You want us to help an old woman, yeah?" Deidara asked._

"_I never said she was old, on the contrary. She's quite young and beautiful," Pein said._

"_Then what are we supposed to do?" Ino asked._

"_She works in an orphanage of bratty children and needs a break. She's the only one who works there so I decided to have you two go there for your punishment. It was just a mission but works so well as a punishment," Pein said._

"_Where is it, yeah?" Deidara asked._

"_In the south side of Amegakure," Pein replied._

"_Wait. How is this punishment?" Ino asked._

"_You'll see," Pein said._

"_So…how do you know this girl?" Ino asked, smirking. Pein frowned._

"_She's my sister," Pein answered._

"_That makes sense, yeah," Deidara said, unsurely._

"_You're going to stay there for a month and don't leave the children unattended to and make sure nobody dies," Pein replied._

"_Yes, sir," Ino and Deidara said at the same time._

"_Dismissed," Pein replied._

"On a mission," Pein answered as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"What kind? Where? How long?" Sakura asked.

"Babysitting for punishment in Amegakure for a month," Pein answered. Sakura sighed. She got up and went to prepare breakfast…

* * *

It was the end of the month and Sakura was waiting outside for Deidara and Ino to return.

"Hey," Sasara greeted as she seated herself next to Sakura.

"Oh, hey, Sasara-chan. How's life with Sasori?" Sakura asked.

"He's such a romantic," Sasara said, dreamily.

Aa. Never knew that about Sasori-san. He's usually closed off to us," Sakura said.

"Well…he's not closed off in the bedroom. He's a God!" Sasara said shuddering with delight.

"Didn't need to know that," Sakura said.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought what any of the guys look like naked even though most of them are taken," Sasara said with a wink. Sakura blushed.

"Well…I have-"

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he took a seat next to her.

"Naruto, do you have to be loud?" Sakura asked.

"What were you all talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Girl stuff," Sasara said.

"So you're saying I can't listen?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're saying you won't WANT to listen," Sasara corrected. He shrugged.

"Try me," Naruto challenged.

"OK, Sakura, continue then," Sasara said and Sakura shrugged.

"Well…I have thought about Itachi that way. I mean…he must be so dominant! I would totally love it if he fucked me hard! He's super hot! I mean, don't get me wrong I love Pein-sama but Itachi is Itachi!" Sakura said and gave a girly squeal at the end.

"I'm gone!" Naruto said as he dashed down the hall.

"I told him," Sasara said.

"Hey, Sasara-chan, Ino and Deidara are back!" Sakura cheered as Ino and Deidara came up to them looking absolutely terrible.

"I never want kids," Ino mumbled.

"They're not kids, yeah. They're animals!" Deidara said as they went back to their room.

"That was…"

"Odd," Sasara finished for Sakura.

* * *

OK! I finally updated! I'm sorry for not doing it sooner! I've been trying to update my stories! I've been at a good pace too since there's not school today because of voting! Love you all! 


	9. The Nervous Game

Runaway Kunoichi

**Runaway Kunoichi**

**Ch. 9**

**LAST CHAPTER!**

"Hey, Sasori-kun?" Sasara asked, innocently from her spot on Sasori's lap.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want kids," she said. Sasori started to choke.

"Wh-What?" he asked totally shocked.

"You heard her, buddy!" Sakura said, giggling.

"Yeah, I want kids. Look at how good Sakura-chan looks! She's a few months pregnant, happy, and is glowing!" Sasara pointed out.

"But don't forget, Sasara-chan, the morning sickness, the hormones, the mood swings, self-hate, and the actually getting baby from uterus to your arms," Sakura said.

"Aren't you also scaring yourself, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Possibly, but I have to think about it. I mean in about six months I will have to do just that," Sakura said.

"I still want kids, no matter what you all say," Sasara said.

"We don't," Ino said.

"Who cares about you, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Forehead, watch what you say!" Ino yelled.

"Do you two have to fight?" Itachi asked

"It's routine," Sakura replied.

"Yeah, we fight, we make-up, and then we start all over," Ino threw in.

"Wonderful…" Itachi muttered under his breath.

"What should I name my kid?" Sakura asked, poking her stomach.

"What sex is it?" Sasara asked.

"We don't know yet…and where is Pein-sama?!" Sakura asked, irritably.

"Dunno," Konan said as she played with a lock of Naruto's hair.

"You're helpful," Sakura mumbled.

"Looking for me?" a voice whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Everyone here is with their beloved. I wanted to sit with you," Sakura said and he jumped over the side of the couch and sat next to Sakura.

"Better?" Pein asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"So…I'm bored. What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"I dunno," Sasara said.

"Spin the bottle?" Sakura offered.

"Oh, yes, we're going to kiss another guy or each other in front of our boyfriends. That' a marvelous idea," Ino said, sarcastically.

"I was just asking…" Sakura mumbled.

"You know, some girl on girl action would be welcomed," Hidan said as every girl in the room threw a pillow at him and yelled 'Pervert!'

"So…what are we going to do?" Sakura asked after watching Hidan mumble off to his room what were probably curses while dragging his loved one off with him. You can only think of what they were going to do.

"Um…dunno," Ino said.

"Boy, Ino, that was insightful," Sakura said, sarcastically.

"Well, you think of something," Ino shot back. Sakura thought and then her face brightened up.

"I know! Let's play the nervous game!" Sakura cheered. Ino gulped.

"Sakura, do we have to? Remember last time?" Ino asked.

"So?" Sakura asked, smirking lightly.

"How do you play, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Ino and I will show you!" Sakura chirped as she moved over to where Ino was sitting. Sakura put her hand on Ino's knee. "Are you nervous?" Sakura asked.

"No," Ino replied. Sakura's hand moved up a little.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." A little higher.

"Now, are you nervous, Ino-chan?"

"No." A little higher.

"Now?"

"No," Ino answered, a little shakily. Sakura's hand went right up to where Ino's flower was.

"Now?" Sakura asked. Ino gulped.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Ino finally busted.

"I win," Sakura stated smugly.

"That's the nervous game?" Pein asked.

"Yep!" Sakura replied, enthusiastically.

"Interesting…" Pein mumbled. "How about the two of us play, hm?" he asked, smirking. Her eyes widened slightly as his hand touched her knee. "Nervous?" he whispered into her ear.

"N-No," she replied with a shiver as she felt his breath on her neck. His hand moved up her leg slightly.

"Now?" he asked, seductively.

"No," Sakura replied.

Higher. "Nervous?"

"N-Not really," Sakura stuttered. This game was getting heated.

Higher. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Higher. "Nervous yet?" he asked.

"No…"

Higher.

Sakura's breath hitched.

That was too close for comfort.

"Are you nervous?"

"U-U-Um…no," Sakura answered, meekly.

"You sound like Hinata-chan!" Ino suddenly interrupted. Naruto nodded from the corner of the room.

Pein moved up a little more. "Nervous?" he asked.

"No."

He started to slowly move up some more and Sakura's heart beat raced.

"Wait! I'm nervous! You can stop now!" Sakura suddenly interrupted. Pein's hand left her thigh.

"Hm…that is a fun game," he commented as Sakura tried to calm her breathing.

"Yeah…I'm not so sure about it now…" Sakura finally said.

"Oh really?" Pein asked.

"Nobody usually can do that to me," Sakura said.

"Then I'm lucky." Pein said.

"How do you figure?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I'm the only one who can cause you to be breathless," he stated, smirking. She smiled.

"That's because I love you," Sakura said as she gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," he said. "…and our unborn child."

**FIN**

Hello, peoples! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have virtually no more ideas for this story so I had to end it somewhere! Yes, it has a mushy ending but I've gone insane lately! These TCAP tests we have to take have caused my mind to crash! And we've only had 1 day on them so far!! Thanks for all the love during this story!!


End file.
